Dark Dreams
by midnite dreams
Summary: Some dreams belong in the shadows. What happens when the dream wants you? Edward might just find out when a dark stranger appears in the night. Vampire. RoyEd. 9: Corridors and Confrontations.
1. Prologue: First Night Meeting

**Dark Dreams**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**Prologue: First Night Meeting**

Blood. His nostrils twitched as he scented it on the night air and he lifted his head, his dark eyes narrowing as his head turned, scanning to pinpoint the direction. That way, further ahead.

Silently he moved forward past the few pedestrians who paid him little attention, the large greatcoat he wore keeping his shadow contained behind him. The blood smell grew stronger and he absently licked his thin lips as he walked with an easy grace.

The darker shadows of the mouth to an alley beckoned as did the tempting scent, and he turned, automatically staying close to the dank brickwork. Muffled noises, a scuffle of some sort reached his ears and his head tilted. He placed his feet with care, avoiding the decaying garbage, not wanting to disturb them just yet, not until he knew exactly what was there.

Two men, one shorter than the other, were straining against each other. His eyebrow rose as he watched them. The taller man was bald and he had the shorter hooded man in a close grip. A tryst of lovers or desperate strangers is how it appeared at first glance to the sardonic dark eyes and yet he could still smell blood between them. His initial impression was shattered as the shorter one suddenly fell to one knee, leaning back to dodge the round kick to his head.

The man rolled backwards and the taller man followed him, his leg swinging in for another kick. A soft grunt let the watcher know it had been a successful strike and the smaller one twisted away, trying to regain his feet.

"You're not going to get out of this one, boy." The taller one gloated. Dark eyes flickered between the two. The shorter man had the stronger blood scent. There was free flowing blood on him somewhere, but he could see no sign that the injury was slowing him down as he stood up.

"Fuck you," was the only reply as a sudden glint of silver flashed between them and the taller one dropped to his knees looking at the knife that had just appeared in his chest with disbelief. The watcher took a deep breath at the rich smell that now hung heavily on the air and the dark eyes gleamed. So fresh.

The hooded man watched as the dead man toppled over. He let his breath out and arched sideways, his hand going to his ribs. He winced as he felt the bruises lumping around the slashing cut he had received earlier. He moved over and pulled his knife from the unmoving chest, wiped the blade clean and slipped it back into its sheath beneath his coat. He turned and stopped.

A dark man, well wrapped in a greatcoat and shadows stood there and he wondered why he had not sensed him earlier. How long had he been standing there? His eyes narrowed. It was hard to see him clearly; the shadows clung to him, shrouding any details. He could barely make out the pale face. There was no threat to the stranger's stance, but he had seen what had just occurred and he could not afford to have this revealed. The knife was back in the air before he had completed his thought.

It clattered against the wall and the man was no longer there but behind him. He spun, clamping down on his shock at the man's speed, dropping slightly as his leg swept around. The man seemed to step over it in a graceful unhurried motion. He cursed beneath his breath at the inhuman speed and twisted again, his hand reaching and grabbing at the coat. He used it to balance himself as he pulled and dropped, causing the other to stagger.

However, he found himself trapped within a long arm and the coat as he felt himself spun around with a deft movement. He could feel the taller man behind him and there was hot breath at the back of his neck.

"You move well," an amused whisper echoed by his ear. "But you need to be quicker, much quicker, little rabbit."

"I'm not a rabbit, asshole! And I am not short!" He hissed and arched his back, and tried to kick out behind him. He hit nothing and the arm around him tightened as the man's knees closed around his ankle. He would have fallen but he was nestled back into the warm embrace.

"I like you, little rabbit." There was an enticing darkness behind the words as the deep voice dropped and the words almost crawled across his neck with that heated breath. He shivered and the man behind him smiled.

"Are we going to stand here all night?" He asked, covering his reaction in bravado. He was pleased his voice did not betray him as he felt the arm slip diagonally across his chest and curl around his waist.

"We could do, but you have places to go… and I am hungry." The dark head dipped low and he let himself breathe deep of the blood and tension within the young man in his arm. A cool hand came up and turned the shorter man's head slightly. A single golden eye looked at him, the other hidden in the shadow of his hood. There was a thin line of blood from the earlier altercation that had congealed to the side of that eye and the dark haired man leant in and slowly drew his tongue along the line. The wet trail seemed carved in fire as the golden eyes widened and he froze in shock.

"What the…?" The strangled protest died as his mouth was claimed in a sudden kiss. The fingers at his jaw held his head still with a surprising strength and he found himself swept up in a sudden heat. The salty tang of blood flavoured his mouth and he was pulled closer against the man behind him, into more heat. He was unable to stop from shuddering as the air was pulled from him. When the invading tongue slithered across his own and he felt it sucked into the other's warmth, he groaned and his eyes closed. His blood pooled into a heated mass in his lower belly and he arched against the restraining arm.

The ache that swept through him had him straining against the cool fingers to turn his head further, trying to get as much of the offered heat as he could, and swallowing the breath of the stranger as his mouth opened wider. He tried to turn but the man did not allow him that freedom. He moaned as the pulsing ache rolled through him again.

"Until next time, little rabbit." The sudden loss of the devouring mouth had him blinking and he shook as he realised the man had stepped away. The dark eyes watched him and he straightened up, wondering how he was still standing when his knees felt so weak.

"I am not little." He repeated, aware of how uneven and lacking in strength his voice was. A small smirk curved the thin lips and white canines flashed briefly.

"So you have said, but I tell you this..." and the man was abruptly right in front of him and all he could see were the gleaming dark eyes "...you are _my_ rabbit, Edward Elric."

* * *

Edward Elric blinked and looked around him. He frowned. He didn't remember walking this way. Why was he in front of the Library? He was supposed to be taking care of Nevin. Wait... he had taken care of him. He frowned again. He had killed him in that alley.

Ed looked around, that alley was easily a mile away from here, so how had he ended up here? He always went home afterwards. Why had he come here? He shook his head and two dark eyes and a smirk appeared. He felt himself grow hot and his knees threatened to buckle under the aching pulse that went through him. What the fuck was that, he wondered as he almost staggered.

He moved to the bench outside the library and sat down heavily. His breathing was suddenly fast and his heart was pounding in his ears. He looked at his shaking hands. Just what the hell had happened tonight?

* * *

In a dark alleyway, a dark haired dark eyed man stood up and stretched. Fastidiously he dabbed the corners of his mouth with a pristine handkerchief and straightened his clothes before he smiled at the bloodless corpse at his feet. What an interesting night he thought. Dessert and dinner. His lips curled, and what a dessert indeed. Edward Elric. Who would have thought the boy would have become so – so delectable.

He looked up at the night sky and smiled. He snapped his fingers as he began to leave the alley, and the corpse behind him burst apart into greasy smouldering ashes. He was back and it was going to be very different this time.

* * *

_Note: This is set a few years after the movie and I have taken liberties with the anime and movie ending, and those details will come out as the chapters progress._

_Thank you._

_midnite_


	2. 1: Pieces and Pawns

**Dark Dreams**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**1: Pieces and Pawns**

"Edward." The low voice stopped him as he walked through the halls of Central Headquarters and he turned to meet the red-brown eyes of Captain Hawkeye. They stared at each other and she sighed.

"When are you going to stop doing this, Edward?" Her voice dropped as several people passed them.

"I can't. You know that, Hawkeye." His voice was as quiet as hers, and he stepped away from the middle of the corridor, moving to lean in a nearby doorway. The door was half open and he had a quick look but could see no-one in the dimmed room beyond. She followed and looked carefully at him.

"You need to leave here, and you know it." She stated firmly.

"I can't." He repeated and his eyes stayed fixed on hers.

"You can not keep doing this."

"I don't have a choice." His voice left no room for doubt and if he had misgivings, he wasn't letting them be seen. "I know you mean well, Riza, but you can't do anything. And trying will just get you into trouble."

"Like Nevin?"

Edward's eyes widened slightly before he managed to control himself.

"Nevin?" He asked as casually as he could.

"He's been missing for three days." She saw his puzzled frown and her earlier certainty that he had been involved was shaken slightly.

"Three days?" Edward thought hard. Surely someone had found the body by now, he hadn't hidden it. He never hid them. Why hadn't this one been found? "Surely people are looking for him?" He asked her.

"Yes. His family contacted the police and they got in touch with us, given his military connection." Nevin had been an aide-de-camp during Liore and had been discharged a year later amidst allegations of bribery.

"And the fact he was trying for a parliament seat as well, probably," Ed said cynically. He had little time for the machinations and deals done for someone's personal benefit. And he tried very hard to forget that he was being used for just that reason.

"So – you don't know where he is." Hawkeye's voice was speculative as she looked at him, and Ed was able to shake his head with complete honesty.

"No, I don't." And that was true. But later, he was going to have to go back to that alley and try to figure out just what had happened. Dead people did not just get up and walk away, and Nevin had been very dead. Why would anyone hide the body, he wondered.

Hawkeye's hand landed on his forearm and he gave her a startled look.

"Get out of here, Ed. For your own sake." Her voice was softer than he was used to hearing and he swallowed abruptly.

"I can't. Al…" He stopped as he saw the understanding in her eyes.

"Edward…" She paused for a moment and took her hand away. "You know where I am if you ever need someone. Where we all are."

"I know." He smiled and it never reached his eyes. "Catch you later." He moved away and she watched his braid swing against the blue of his uniform before he disappeared around a corner. Her lips tightened before she began to walk away to her office.

A slim figure leant against the wall behind the half-opened door they had just left and there was a puzzled look on his face but a contemplative gleam in his eyes. It appeared he wasn't the only thing that had changed around here.

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang looked at the back of the small Sergeant's head as he followed him through the halls of Central Headquarters. He was amused at the thought of being shown the way to his own office. Had they forgotten that he had been stationed here years ago? The layout had not changed and there was nothing wrong with his memory.

People looked at him curiously as they progressed further and he ignored both the looks and the whispers. He kept his enjoyment at their reactions completely hidden behind a bland face. It had been a long time since he had stirred up so much interest, and already he could hear the old stories being dredged up.

"Here we are, Sir." The Sergeant stopped and saluted. Mustang inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Sergeant. Dismissed." He spoke casually and waited for the man to turn away before he opened the door and surveyed the room.

Familiar faces stared at him. He looked at them all and catalogued the differences. There weren't many. He could have stepped back four years with his first step into the room.

Hawkeye, a Captain now, sat at her desk, her hair in its usual clip and that efficient look on her face. There was welcoming warmth in her eyes that she wasn't allowing to touch her face.

Havoc, First Lieutenant according to his shoulder boards, was leaning back in his chair, a pleased grin around the burnt out matchstick between his lips. His eyes almost gleamed as he looked at his returned Colonel.

Breda, also a First Lieutenant, was smiling, his jacket unbuttoned and his black undershirt straining around his girth. His lopsided grin widened and he leant back in his chair to enjoy welcoming the Colonel back.

Senior Warrant Officer Falman had a rare grin on his face and he even dog-eared a page corner before closing the manual he had been reading to watch the Colonel enter the room.

"Where's Fuery?" The deep voice asked and with those words, Mustang stepped into a familiarity so comfortable he almost shivered.

"He was seconded to Signals, Sir." Hawkeye replied immediately.

"Get him back." Mustang said simply as he strode between the desks and into the inner office. He pulled off his coat and hung it up before turning back to lean in the doorway, one gloved hand in his pocket and smile at them.

Hawkeye let herself smile back, a small one as she looked at him. The skin was paler than she remembered and the patch still covered a quarter of his face, but the air of confidence about him was stronger than she recalled. This man was not the same one who had resigned his rank and gone to hide in the mountains, the one who had refused all overtures and had turned down every attempt to get him to return. Four years he had stayed there.

She had thought that the upheaval of two years ago, when Edward had returned, would have brought him back but he hadn't moved. He had remained there and the sporadic communication they had had from him had become almost non-existent. It was hard to see any evidence of a recluse as he stood there, a single dark eye gleaming and that twist of his lips that denoted a smile.

"Good to see you back, Chief." Havoc was the first to speak and the matchstick bobbed with every word.

"It's good to be back, Havoc." The voice was still smooth and deep but Hawkeye sensed an ease to it. Roy had never sounded quite so accepting of his position before.

"We thought you'd marry a snow bear and stay there forever," Breda said and Havoc threw a pencil across the desk at him as the others groaned. Mustang's lips twitched slightly but he simply shook his head, black hair shifting across the patch.

"Unfortunately she was too tall for me, Breda." He smirked as Havoc laughed.

"She wouldn't even have looked at you, Havoc." Breda tossed the pencil back.

"And you would've been her breakfast, fatman." Havoc shot back with a paperclip.

"But filling and satisfying, unlike you, you walking toothpick." He threaded the paperclip with an elastic band and had it sharply flying to hit the matchstick from Havoc's mouth. Havoc opened his desk drawer and fished out the little box of stationery weapons he kept for these occasions and Breda did likewise.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes and cocked her gun noisily.

"Not now, children. You can play later." Her voice was stern but her eyes twinkled.

Roy watched them and kept his grin hidden. It was good to see them all so lively and just as he remembered. He added an occasional comment as they began to regale him with gossip and news, most of which he immediately allowed himself to forget. It was more interesting to note the subjects they did not broach and left unspoken.

Not all things changed, and he slipped into his office after a while and looked around as he headed to the desk. Already, several files were waiting for his attentions and he detoured past the large windows to pull the blinds half closed before moving to settle easily into his chair.

When Hawkeye entered half an hour later she found him working with a diligence she had never seen before. He looked up and eyed the files she was carrying.

"Personnel say Fuery can be re-allocated to us by week's end. According to Signals, he is needed to complete the new communications tower, and that is due for completion in two days."

"Good. I'd like to have him back with us."

"I think we would all like that, Sir." Hawkeye said as she placed the new files neatly in their tray and picked up the ones he had finished. "It's good to have you back too, Roy."

"Thank you Riza." He smiled. "It's good to be back."

* * *

"Ahh, Fullmetal. Tall enough to be seen at last."

The slow drawl had the blond stopping dead in his tracks. A shiver ran down his spine before he could control it and he turned, breathing hard and fists clenched.

"Colonel Bastard. Finally thawed out have you?" He retorted as he met the single dark eye above that oh so familiar smirk. How many years had it been since he had last been subjected to this sort of scrutiny? Four years? Like everyone else, Ed had heard of the Colonel's return, but nearly a week had passed since then and he had counted himself lucky not to have come across the bastard. Shame it hadn't lasted, he cursed silently. Mustang was the last person he had wanted to see again.

"Seeing you in a uniform would be enough to thaw anyone out." The teasing smirk brought a flood of red into the blond's face and he glared back, unsure which way to take the Colonel's remark.

"You always were so adamant about not wearing one, Fullmetal." The smooth voice swept past his ears and he suddenly felt light-headed. He took a deep breath to regain his composure but had to lick his dry lips before he could make his mouth work.

"Things change, bastard."

"That they do." And the dark eye gleamed slightly. "How is your brother?"

Ed stiffened and he took a step back. "He's fine." His voice had gone cold and his face pale. The hands that had begun to relax fisted up again, and there was a very wary expression in his eyes.

"I look forward to seeing him." Mustang watched as the young man froze.

"Al never comes to Central." The words were strained and the golden eyes were dark with shadows. A slim dark eyebrow rose.

"Never?"

"Never," and there was nothing but solid resolution in his voice.

"Then I shall have to visit him." The words had barely left his mouth when Ed's right hand was fisted in his jacket and he was being pulled down to meet the furious glare.

"_You go anywhere near him and I will fucking kill you._ Do you understand, bastard?" Ed kept his voice low and menace dripped from every word. Edward's breath heated the air between them, their faces a bare inch apart.

"I see your respect for authority figures hasn't changed," Mustang murmured calmly as he met the threat with a level stare. "Understand this too, Fullmetal. I spent four years covering your ass and making it possible for Al to stay with you. Quite frankly, you have no right to deny me."

"You've seen him already."

"I've seen him once. And that was three years ago, before you returned."

"I don't care. Just stay away from him." Ed's voice was beginning to fray and Mustang watched the flickering of emotions in the golden eyes.

"I don't take well to being threatened, Edward." The sound of his name had Edward letting go and staggering back, his eyes suddenly wide and his breathing gasping as if he had just been running a race.

"_What the fuck_?" He stared at Mustang, but the man didn't seem to be aware of anything different.

"Are you alright, Fullmetal?" Mustang's voice was casually concerned.

"Just stay away." He repeated as he shook himself, straightening up before turning on his heel and striding away as quickly as he could.

Mustang watched him leave and he frowned slightly. Of all the emotions he had seen pass across that face, one had struck him as incongruous. Fear. Edward Elric was frightened of something or someone.

He turned away, heading back to his own office. What would frighten Edward Elric? He hadn't thought anything could ever frighten that young man.

* * *

Edward cursed all the way back to his desk. He buried himself in pointless and trivial requisition forms and memorandum, hoping to shut out all thoughts of the bastard. He didn't need anymore complications. Life was already close to impossible.

His hands shook as he remembered that unsettling moment when Mustang had used his name. Just what had happened then? Mustang hadn't noticed anything but he had felt his whole body twitch. It was almost the same as – no, he wasn't going to think of that. That had never happened. He wasn't about to admit that he had sat on a bench for half an hour, unable to walk away because he couldn't stop shaking. Because the one time he had tried, he had fallen because his legs wouldn't support him.

And he wasn't about to admit that he couldn't remember anything from the moment he had killed Nevin to when he had found himself near that bench. He had gone back to that alley and found nothing. There had been scattered papers, ashes, rubbish and debris but no body. There hadn't even been a trace of their scuffle. He had lied in his report, saying he had been forced to resort to alchemy to take care of the man. And he knew the General did not want anything left behind that could be tracked back to the Military.

He sighed as he picked up the next file and opened it. His breath caught and he could feel the blood drain from his face. He swallowed before he picked up the enclosed paper and folded it, slipping it into his pocket and placing the empty folder in his drawer. He swallowed again.

Another one. He could do this. He had to do this.

* * *

Roy Mustang entered the office and walked straight through the latest battle between Havoc and Breda without getting hit. Fuery was back with them now and his corner of the desk had quickly become the maintenance department for the little war engines Breda and Havoc kept devising.

"Hawkeye," he said as he passed her desk and entered his office. He sat down and watched her approach to stand in front of his desk. Her eyes swept across the clean surface, the files in their correct boxes and nothing left undone. Since his return, Colonel Roy Mustang did his paperwork, efficiently and quickly. She had been completely shocked at first and even more so as it had continued. Now, after a week the shock was wearing off, but it was still startling to see.

"Edward Elric." He said simply and saw a wary look come into her eyes.

"Yes Sir?"

"Who is he assigned to?"

"General Hakuro, Sir."

"How long as he been there?"

"Nearly a year, Sir."

"Put in a request and get him transferred here."

"But Sir…" Hawkeye's went wide. "You can't do that."

"Why can't I?" Mustang asked and Hawkeye bit her lip. The dark eye stared at her as she remained silent. "Put the request through, Captain."

"Yes Sir." She saluted and left the room briskly. He stared after her and wondered exactly what she knew. Whatever it was, she wasn't prepared to discuss it with him and that was perhaps the most disturbing aspect of it all.

* * *

The night breeze lifted the dark hair gently as it brushed past the solitary man walking across the grassy hill. His head lifted to the cool caress and he smiled at the myriad of scents he could almost taste on the wind. No blood tonight or at least not yet. His smile widened. The night was still young.

He trod silently and surely through the shadows and finally stood before a cold marble slab and stone. He contemplated the words and his face stilled.

"The prices we pay." He murmured and his lips twisted. "Don't laugh at me, old friend. Some of us will never have the courage you did."

A gloved hand lifted and brushed his dark hair from his face. He pulled his silver watch from his pocket and flicked it open. His eyes saw the numbers clearly in the night and he closed it.

"Time to go, Maes. I'll stay longer next time." He turned and began to walk down the hill.

* * *

The window closed with a soft sliding whisper and he pulled the hood of his jacket up making sure his braid was tucked down his back. He kept to the shadows until he reached the hidden door he had created for just these occasions. He slipped through it and down the passage beyond, walking quickly to the other end which opened outside Central Headquarters.

He sealed the door behind him and took a deep breath before leaving the small alley. There was little moonlight tonight and he had already memorised his instructions. He knew where he had to go and what he was supposed to do. Gloved hands tightened momentarily and he swallowed.

"For you, Al," he muttered as he insinuated himself into the late night pedestrians.

* * *

_Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing. All comments are welcomed._

_midnite_


	3. 2: Second Night Meeting

**Dark Dreams**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**2: Second Night Meeting**

Edward knelt on the bed and tried hard not to hear the noises of the man beneath him. His knees, one flesh, one metal, pinned the man's arms hard into the mattress and Ed was a solid weight straddling his chest.

Ed kept his breathing even and his eyes closed. _Not long to go, not much longer, just a little bit more, oh fuck, hurry up and die already. _He pressed his hands down harder, pulling the pillow tighter over the man's face. The struggles became weaker and the flailing hands slowed, no longer trying to push him off, no longer scrabbling to free himself. The legs, tangled in the bedclothes, had stopped kicking as the overwhelming need to breathe had taken over completely and he tried to focus all his dwindling strength into his arms.

Ed knew better than to remove the pillow once the man stopped moving. He kept it there for a full ten minutes, counting each minute, each second in a monotone beneath his breath and in his mind. It kept him from thinking about what he was doing. He couldn't allow his conscience to be aware at the moment. That was for later, for afterwards. His breathing hitched and he forced himself to concentrate on the numbers. Another minute, just another thirty seconds, ten, one and he opened his eyes.

He took a deep breath and had to wait until his fingers actually moved, loosening their tight grip on the pillow. Cautiously he moved, sliding backwards down the unmoving chest. He brought his leg over and knelt on the side of the bed for a moment as he reached over the body to pull the covers straight. He got off the bed and straightened them on this side too, watching the depressions his legs had made disappearing. He took a deep breath before he pulled the pillow from the man's face and slid it beneath the unresisting head.

He stared at the dead man for a moment before reaching over and closing the staring eyes. Why didn't the terror of dying show on their faces he wondered, and then clamped down hard on the thought. Not yet, not until he was gone could he allow himself to think.

He rearranged the covers again, pulling them up and untangling them around the man's legs. He scanned the room twice making sure he had left no traces. He pulled the hood of his jacket back up and walked quietly over to the window. He left the same way he had entered, slipping out the window and into the trees beyond it.

* * *

The dark haired man walked easily through the night. With no apparent hurry he moved smoothly through theatre goers and restaurant patrons. His eyes seemed to take note and catalogue everything and an occasional smirk would twist his lips at some amusing sight or overheard phrase.

His head turned as he suddenly caught sight of a figure moving along the pavement on the other side of the road and his smirk deepened. With a quick movement he slipped across the road and began to follow him. Each step brought him closer, his strides longer than those of his quarry.

He studied the hooded figure. He was all in black. Black trousers, black jacket and, he wagered, black gloves as well. The back was straight and the shoulders tense. The dark haired man wondered what had brought this one out on to the streets tonight.

His eyebrow quirked as the man turned into an alley and he almost laughed when he followed and suddenly hands were grabbing at his coat and pushing him against a wall. Golden eyes glared at him.

"Why are you following me? Who the fuck are you?" The words were low and the dark haired man could taste it. Along with demand came a taste of death. Recent death. The youth had been dealing death again.

The dark haired man shifted and the shadows moved with him. The golden eyes went wide and an image of a similar alley and - he had turned and he had seen…

"Good evening Edward." The deep voice was amused as he saw the reaction hit the younger man. The flush surging across his face and the sudden heavier sound to his breathing and all because the dark haired man had said his name.

"You…you're from the other night." Edward shook his head. There was something wrong here and he couldn't think because _he_ was right there and he had been there the other night and _no-one is supposed to know I left the dorms and I have to get back and I can't move and he reminds me of something, someone and why does he seem so shadowy. Why can't I see him clearly? _

"My clever little rabbit, you remembered me." The deep voice worked its way into his ears and Ed swallowed at the shiver that went down his spine. Dark eyes looked at him and he saw himself reflected there. He let go of the taller man's coat and stepped back.

"What – what do you want?" Ed asked, resisting an urge to run. He never ran. He had tried that once. Never again would he do that. It had hurt too much. Both he and Al had suffered and Ed couldn't bear to have that happen again.

"I want a lot of things, but I think what I need right now is to walk with you."

"You want to go for a walk?" Edward blinked. "You follow me and now you say you want to go for a walk?"

"Not just any walk." The dark man said as he suddenly stood right in front of Ed. "A walk with you, Edward."

It happened again. Ed could feel it. The heat, the shiver and the loud pulsing of his heart. His unresisting left hand was lifted and threaded through the dark man's right arm to rest on his forearm. He was being walked out of the alley before he realised it.

Their steps aligned and even, Ed could feel the heat under his hand and at his side. The man was a head taller than he was and despite the long greatcoat, Ed had an impression of hidden slenderness. He looked upwards and the face appeared to be shadowed even as they walked past lit windows and streetlamps. Dark hair and dark eyes; it was all he could see clearly.

"Who are you?" Edward asked without thinking.

"Sin."

"I've always been a sinner." Ed muttered to himself as several memories flashed behind his eyes.

"So have I." The one called Sin responded and Ed met the dark eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Some are worse than others," he replied dourly, not wanting to discuss it further, and was startled by the almost derisive laugh he heard.

"And you think no-one has committed a sin worse than you?" The thin lips twisted. "How selfish you are to deny others their right to feel guilt and blame."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"You have much to learn." The dark man ignored the surly tone from his shorter partner. "You deal death to others. You hold your sin close like it was your child. You let others control you." The sudden tightening of the hand at his arm made Sin smile. His offhand remark had struck its target.

Edward tried to stop his mind from spinning into the places it wasn't allowed to go yet. Not until he got home. Not until he was safe. Not until no-one could see.

"Let me go." His voice was low, strung with bitter edges and he had to swallow the taste of it.

"No." Dark eyes stared down at him.

The dark eyed man stopped in the middle of footpath and turned Edward towards him. Slim fingers slid into the hood and pushed it back from the golden hair, the material bunching at the wrist as he pushed it all the way back. Edward could feel the fingers working into his braid, slipping to remove the tie and unravelling the strands.

"Don't…" He began to say but the rest of his sentence was swallowed up as Sin leant down and kissed him. Heat, instant and over-powering struck him and he groaned without knowing it. Long fingers, threaded through his hair and held his head steady as the other hand reached around his waist to pull him closer.

Sin kissed him thoroughly, his mouth tugging at Edward's. He sucked the blond's lips, teasing with small nips, letting his tongue slide along the crease of the younger man's closed mouth and feeling the shiver Edward was unable to control. Hands suddenly gripped at his coat and Sin smiled as he pushed his tongue through unresisting lips and tasted the wet heat of Edward.

Edward was temptation incarnate, Sin thought as his tongue delved into the blond's mouth. Twining his tongue around Edward's drew a moan from the younger man. Teasing it forward to lightly graze it with his teeth had the blond moaning again. Sucking on it, pulling it into his own mouth had Edward arching against him. He twisted his tongue around again, feeling the saliva increase as Edward's mouth opened wider, his moan gaining urgency as Sin took all he offered.

Sin tracked his way around Edward's mouth. He explored, tasted and teased his way across palate and teeth and lips. He let Edward's tongue follow and twined it around his, dragging it across to suckle it. He didn't think Edward was aware of the meaningless noises he was making.

And he knew Edward was not aware of the soldiers on the other side of the road watching.

Edward didn't know his own name. There was a fire in him, a line drawn tight between his mouth and his groin. Every touch of Sin's tongue sent the heat spiralling straight to his lower belly, pooling and sinking lower. It didn't seem possible to be this hot and not be burning. Coherent thought had left him and all he could do was feel.

Feel each burning touch, taste the almost smoky flavour of Sin and smell the deep musk that surrounded him. It was an ache that rose along each nerve, driving him to press closer to the source, closer to Sin. It was a want that filled him. He wanted more. He had to have more. Because here he was feeling, feeling alive. Here he was feeling something other than shame, something other than self-disgust and something other than hate.

Slender fingers laced in his hair pulled his head back slowly and his eyes half opened. Dark eyes studied the glazed eyes that couldn't focus on anything. He could feel the heat coming from Edward; he could taste the hunger on each panted breath. Sin leant in and licked slowly around Edward's mouth, cleaning the saliva that had spread between them. He tasted a path down the strong chin and began to trail a wet line to the ear half hidden in the loose hair.

"Do you want me to let you go now?" He whispered and felt the tremor that shook the blond. "I could stop now if you wanted."

Edward's mouth half-opened but the words wouldn't come out. They were lost somewhere behind the ache. He tried to find a way to think but the warm breath at his ear and the warm body pressed against him kept him from becoming coherent. His eyelids felt so heavy, _he_ felt heavy. All he wanted was whatever would get rid of the ache.

Sin watched as he struggled to get through the haze of desire, although he knew that Edward had not recognised it as such as yet. It was a pleasant surprise to realise the young man was still untouched. It made his little rabbit all the more enticing to him.

He bent his head to the juncture of Edward's neck and shoulder and bit gently, sucking at the tender flesh insistently. Edward's reaction startled him and he had to hold on as the blond arched hard against him, the strangled moan echoing in his ears. He lifted his head. The golden eyes were completely unfocused and there was a flush rising up from the young man's neck and covering his face.

Sin moved quickly, stepping away from the footpath and taking them both into a deeper shadow. He pushed Edward against the closest wall and held him pinned there with his own body. Quick fingers undid his great coat and he wrapped it around them both before a slender hand slipped between their bodies. He flattened his hand over Edward's heated groin and that was all it took.

At first Edward didn't know why he was suddenly arching hard in a spasm that had his head cracking against a wall behind him and his hips thrusting hard at something firm and hot in front of him. There was no time to realise why he was suddenly crying out. The rush of liquid heat stunned him; it took the last shreds of anything he recognised from him. The urge to pump his hips again and again had his body moving mindlessly as the edges of his sight went black.

Sin watched in fascination. Edward was completely different as he released everything in shuddering waves. Heat radiated from him. He could feel each thumping pulse of the blond's heart. He could feel every thrust Edward gave as he emptied himself against Sin's pressing hand. Sin looked at the red mark on Edward's neck and pulled him close again as Edward suddenly began to slump down.

"Time to get you home, I think my little rabbit." Sin's voice was gentle as he picked up the barely conscious man.

He dragged the shadows close to them and sniffed the air as he stepped back out onto the footpath. There was a faint scent that he recognised as Edward's and he began to follow it. Like the shadows that concealed him he slipped past everyone. The weight of the blond did not slow him. He looked at the face against his shoulder several times. The flush was fading and the ragged breathing was levelling out.

How long had the blond been bottling things up he wondered that a single orgasm could send him into this state? What exactly was he involved with? The dark eyes gleamed. Finding out what he was doing shouldn't be too difficult. Discovering why he was doing it might be more troublesome.

The scent led him to an alley and a dark eyebrow rose as Sin scanned it carefully. It took him several minutes before he saw it. There was a small notch in the wall that looked exactly like a random mark, except that it had a small circle within it. He placed his finger on the spot and the brief glare of alchemy briefly brought his face into focus before the shadows swallowed it up again. Sin studied the now visible passageway with a grin.

"You've become sneaky as you've grown up." His voice echoed hollowly.

"I had to." Edward's voice was slightly dazed and his body was still humming and tingling. Sin looked at him and saw the haze covering the golden eyes. "Put me down."

"Certainly." Sin obliged and Edward slipped from his arms, nearly falling as his knees buckled and Sin caught him in a strong grasp. "Take it slowly."

Edward concentrated and took several breaths before he stepped back, Sin's hands letting him go. He could feel how unsteady he was but he was determined not to let Sin get any further into his life than he could avoid. So many thoughts were whirling in him that he needed to get away from here as quickly as he could.

"Leave me alone."

"For now, I will." Sin moved closer and a thin finger ran down the side of his neck and circled the bruise beginning to form. Edward shivered. "We will meet again, Edward."

* * *

Edward blinked and his dorm room came into focus. He fell to his knees and shuddered, his breath gasping and with sweat forming across his forehead. His hands were shaking and he wrapped them around his chest, tucking them under his arms as he rocked back and forth. He swallowed struggling to breathe past the lump in his throat.

The locks on his mind shattered and he let the images of the night sweep through him. He let himself feel the self-disgust, the fear and the hopelessness that he kept himself from acknowledging during these jobs. And the relief that it was over. Even though he knew there would be another one, there was always another one sooner or later, this one was over.

He bent forward to place his forehead on the floor, curling over himself as he shook and twitched. Tremors racked him as he stayed there, refusing to make a sound. For as long as it took before he could draw a breath that didn't threaten to choke him.

And then he moved, slowly as if he would shatter from the gentlest touch, crawling to the small en-suite bathroom. It was one concession he had managed to score from his dutifulness. Citing his automail as a reason he had been allocated one of the few dorms that had their own bathroom it had been made clear that any disobedience on his part would have the privilege revoked.

He stopped in the doorway and began to stand up, holding onto the frame as he climbed to his feet. He looked across at the shower and his eyes caught on his reflection in the mirror. A shaky hand rose up to his hair. It was loose. Four wobbling steps had him staring hard into the mirror.

His hair was loose and there was a mark on his neck. He ran a finger over the small bruise and dark eyes flashed before him.

"_Fuck."_ He breathed the word as his face went hot and he looked down at his trousers. _Please no, please tell me that didn't happen._ The material had dried stiff and shame had him unable to meet his own eyes in mirror as memories surfaced. Heat and an ache that had him pressing towards the dark-eyed man until he had let go in a way he never had before. He groaned, he had let a total stranger kiss him, touch him. The man had fucking gotten him off.

His lack of self-control had him shaking again with disgust. He hadn't had any control over himself at all. The ache echoed through him and he swallowed hard as his hands clenched. Sin. Even thinking of him brought back that ache. His skin began to itch.

Edward spun away from the mirror and began to tear his clothes off, pulling impatiently at them as he turned the shower on. He shuddered and could barely touch his trousers and boxers as he tossed them away. He stepped under the hot water and shook, reaching for the brush.

He began to wash himself - washing away the night, washing the memory, washing away the sin. The heat from the water gave his skin a pink tinge. The brush kept moving, up and down water slick flesh.

Red stripes wept blood as the brush kept moving.

* * *

Sin walked around the large compound that was Central Military Headquarters. His dark eyes were thoughtful as he strode through shadow and light alike without being seen.

He stopped as his destination came into view and he leant against a nearby tree, using its shadow as he released the ones around him. A hand slipped into his coat pocket and pulled out a black triangle of cloth. With a deft twist he secured it around his head, settling the patch into its accustomed position. A single breath and Sin disappeared and a slender military man emerged from the darkness.

The Corporal on duty heard footsteps approaching and turned. He saluted sharply and opened the door for him.

"Thank you, Corporal."

"Sir."

He watched as Colonel Roy Mustang disappeared through the doors leading to the officer's quarters.

* * *

_Note: I wish to thank everyone for reading and especially to those who reviewed, and also to advise that given the way this might possibly go, I will probably have to upgrade the rating._

_midnite_


	4. 3: Troubles with Transfers

**Dark Dreams**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**3. Troubles with Transfers**

Edward kept his head down at the sound of loud shouts coming from the General's office. He resisted the urge to sigh. Some days it was very hard to remember exactly why he was still here. He knew what his other option was, but suicide just seemed too easy. And he had promised Al that he wouldn't.

Some days he regretted making that promise.

He shunted the useless thoughts back into their little boxes. He was at work, time to be heartless, soulless; to not let anything show. The General would pounce on any sign of weakness. He was always looking for it. He was always seeking that extra chink, that extra edge to use to strengthen his control over Edward.

Edward focused on the report in front of him as the door opened and only risked looking after the General's guest had gone past his desk. Another General. High level arguments never boded well for him and he had the sinking feeling there would be another slip in one of his files over the next few days.

"Elric!"

Edward took a breath and stood, concentrating his thoughts into one single point. _Stay calm_. He walked in his usual manner across to the General's office. _Stay calm_. He repeated it as he entered and shut the door behind him. Always shut the door, he had been told.

"This is for you." The General almost snarled and pushed a file across the wide expanse of his desk. Edward stepped warily to the desk and picked up the folder. _Stay calm_. He opened it and his eyes widened at the first line. His face paled and his breathing caught as he kept reading down the page.

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm_. It wasn't working.

"What the fuck?" He felt he was suddenly tilting off balance.

"As of tomorrow you are assigned to Colonel Mustang." Ed's eyes met the General's in disbelief. There were deep lines of disapproval in the General's face, his frown more glowering than normal.

"But…why?" Ed broke his own rule of not asking questions, but this was just too unreal.

"The Colonel has asked for you and High Command have agreed, therefore you are being re-assigned."

Edward blinked. Now this was becoming more than unreal, it was becoming a bad dream. He shook his head. _Stay calm, stay calm_. He took a deep breath and wished he could sit down as his head spun slightly.

"General Palher has made it clear that neither of us have a choice in this matter." The General kept talking, his anger evident as his eyes flared.

"But, Mustang's only a Colonel. How…?" Ed shook his head again. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Mustang is a Colonel by choice. He was offered a higher position as part of the deal for his return and he refused it. But other concessions were offered and he has made you part of his demands." The General's words echoed and Edward could hear the contempt beneath them. Contempt for the High Command, contempt for Mustang.

Edward stared at the page that detailed his new assigned position. He hadn't felt this unbalanced since – since … for a long time. _Stay calm, must stay calm_.

"I will still expect you to carry out any assignments I may have, Elric." Edward's fingers tightened on the file. "I will organise for them to be delivered to your room, rather than to the office."

"Yes Sir." _Stay calm_.

"And should you be tempted to say anything in your new circumstances, bear in mind that your moving has left an empty position in my office. I will be only too happy to have your brother enlisted and assigned here to replace you the day after you open your mouth."

_Stay calm, stay calm_. "I understand, Sir." _Stay calm, stay calm_.

"I certainly hope so. Dismissed."

Edward saluted and walked steadily to the door, opening it and closing it carefully. He resisted the urge to slam it, to stomp out of the office altogether, to curse and swear. _Stay calm, stay calm_.

He sat at his desk and looked at the orders. He was going back to the bastard's office. Back to where the others were. Back to the last place he wanted to go.

_Stay calm. Al will be safe. Stay calm._

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang looked up, nostrils flaring, as the uneven footsteps approached his desk. Edward saluted and then stood there, his face impassive.

"They say I'm assigned here now, Sir." The once loud lively voice was as bland as his face.

"Welcome back shrimp."

Edward didn't blink, if anything the corners of his mouth turned down and he looked as if he was barely withholding a bored sigh. Roy narrowed his eye. Edward was holding himself under a tight control, his back straight and unnaturally stiff.

"You're with Hawkeye for the moment." He watched the blond head nod. "And then after lunch I have some reports I need you to go through." Again an acquiescent nod. "That is all."

"Yes Sir." Edward saluted.

"Good to have you back, Fullmetal," Roy said easily as Edward began to turn. The golden eyes flickered. The expression was fleeting but Roy saw it. Edward was far from pleased to be here. In fact Edward appeared to hate being back here. He frowned as Edward left his office.

Roy took a deep breath. Edward smelt like blood again. Why did he have that scent on him? He hadn't left his dorm last night. Roy knew that for a fact. It was definitely a blood scent and relatively fresh. And the boy's – no, the young man's obvious reluctance to be here. Once he would have assumed that Edward would have jumped at the chance to be back with the old crew but that was obviously not the case now. And his almost subservient manner. Where was the fire, the spark he had once enjoyed provoking from the volatile youth?

Roy leant back in his chair and smiled. He was going to enjoy finding out exactly what had happened.

* * *

Edward stood under the shower that night and scrubbed and scrubbed. Water flowed over his face and down his bleeding chest splashing against the never ceasing brush. Up and down in cleansing scraping strokes. Down his ribs on the left side, up to the automail scars on the right. Broad strokes across from one side to the other while he shivered even in the hot water.

He could have been crying but the water streaming down his face was all from the shower.

"_Sit Fullmetal, and read this."_

_Edward caught the file the Colonel tossed in his direction and sat in the chair in front of the desk. He opened it and began reading. Strange lights in abandoned buildings and even stranger shadows had been seen walking around. Ed held back a sigh at the obviousness of the problem even before he reached the tentative conclusion on the following page. He looked up._

_Roy was watching and Edward sat there waiting for him to speak. It was how he had handled all reports and consultations with the General. Don't speak unless spoken to, say as little as possible, give them no openings. Stay calm, always stay calm. _

"_Any questions, Ed?" Roy finally asked._

"_No. The conclusion is the obvious one. Chimeras and unlawful alchemy." He kept his answers short._

"_Then you'll have no objection to collating the results from the investigating teams. I'll make sure all raw data comes direct to you." Roy said smoothly, making a small notation on the pad on his desk._

_Edward opened his mouth and then shut it abruptly. He forced his breathing to return to normal. Stuck at a desk and not part of the team? How could the bastard do this to him? He knew how he felt about these things. Stay calm, must stay calm. Fucking bastard! He met the single dark eye and saw it gleam._

"_Was there a problem with that…Edward?"_

_Edward had begun to shake his head. He wasn't going to lose control, not here, not now. The sound of his name slammed into him and his control vanished. He could feel his pulse racing, he could feel his heart beating through his whole body. It was suddenly hard to breath and his vision blurred. His hand rose, shaking to press against the side of his neck above the hidden fading mark. His face was flushed, he was sure of it and heat was rolling through him. It was a struggle to form coherent thought and dark eyes suddenly appeared before him._

"_You ok, Fullmetal?" Mustang's voice cut through his haze and Ed blinked to see the one- eyed man looking at him. _

"_Yes Sir." He managed to say, forcing the words out as calmly as he could. _

"_Well, if there's nothing else, you're dismissed." Mustang's voice was casual but Edward felt him staring as he left the office._

Why had he reacted like that to his own name, he wondered as the brush kept moving. Mustang must have noticed something. Nothing got past that bastard, Ed knew that. But maybe the reaction hadn't been as bad as it had felt to him. If it had been, he knew the bastard would have been asking more questions.

Damn the bastard for playing his manipulative games with that investigation.

It took him a long time to finish in the shower.

* * *

Edward signed another report and placed it in the tray before reaching for the next one. The office was quiet, the expected noises permeating the stillness. Papers rustled, chairs creaked and pens scratched.

"Hey Ed, is it true?" Breda suddenly asked and Edward looked up.

"Is what true?"

"You know. Is it true you have a _special friend_?" Breda asked heavily emphasising the last words. Edward frowned in confusion and looked blank.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Riza Hawkeye looked from one to the other. It was Edward's second day here and he was just as distant as he had been yesterday. He was keeping himself away from the old camaraderie, he barely smiled and he did paperwork as if it was his life's calling. Not for the first time, Hawkeye wondered why Ed had agreed to return to military service after he had returned when he obviously didn't want to be here.

Six months ago there had been a quiet whisper that he undertook special tasks for General Hakuro. No-one knew what those tasks were and speculation had ranged from sexual favours to murder. The rumours had suddenly stopped and not resurfaced. But Hawkeye remembered it and Edward's continual refusal to leave led her to believe there was substance to those rumours and that he wasn't doing it voluntarily. Now he was away from the General and back amongst old friends she realised that she had the opportunity to find out more.

"According to that chatty desk Sergeant in Supply, you were seen in a compromising situation the night before last." Breda grinned.

Both Hawkeye and Edward recalled that night; Hawkeye because of the sudden death of another government official, and Edward because of that same death as well. But then Edward's face flushed and Hawkeye's gaze focused on the blond. Her suspicions came back.

"Kissing in the middle of the pavement I believe he said." Breda carried on and Hawkeye blinked, her train of thought broken. Edward? With a girlfriend? He couldn't have been involved if he… No, there was something wrong here. Edward didn't go out at all. Where would he have met someone in the first place?

"Didn't he have anything better to do?" Ed said dismissively as he lowered his head and blindly stared at the report in front of him. He tried to will the blush away. Breda's comment had brought it all back out again. _Sin_. That kiss, that touch. Those dark eyes and the heat that came from his name.

"Probably, but you and your friend distracted him." Breda leant back in his chair, scratching idly at his stomach. "So, who is he?"

"He?" Hawkeye lost her composure for a single second and she spoke without thinking.

"Yep. It seems Ed was seen in the arms of a tall, dark and very handsome man. The Sergeant and his mate said it was quite a sight." Breda's eyes twinkled and Ed's hand fisted and his face burned.

"My private life is none of your concern, Breda." He said, lifting his head, his eyes cold in his burning face.

"Oh come on Ed. I think it's great. I think it's about time you got out there and started having a life." Breda ignored the young man's look. He had known Ed a long time. A stare like that wasn't going to intimidate him.

"I agree." Hawkeye added, unable to completely believe the rumour although Edward's reaction seemed to suggest it was very true.

"It still doesn't mean I wish to discuss it." The blush began to fade slightly as Ed realised he could use this rumour to his advantage. He knew from the questions Hawkeye had asked him over a week ago that she was suspicious about certain things. This would give him an alibi. He could use to mislead them from the truth. "It's none of your business."

"Just tell me his name, Ed." Breda coaxed.

Ed sighed. "His name is Sin." He said reluctantly and watched as Breda and Hawkeye both blinked at him.

"_Sin_? What kind of name is that?" Breda spluttered.

"It's his name." Edward's voice was firm and they could hear the finality in it. Edward wasn't going to say anything more about it. But as soon as he stepped out of the office they were going to discuss this with the others.

* * *

"Ah, here he is now." Hawkeye said into the phone as Edward entered the office. She held out the receiver to him and he took it with a puzzled frown.

"Hello?"

"_Ed? Brother?"_

Edward went white and slammed the receiver down. Absolute fury and fear flooded his face.

"Edward! That was your brother!" Hawkeye stood up her eyes wide at his reaction.

It barely registered with Ed that when she said his name nothing happened. He was too caught up in the anger that ran through him._ Stay calm._

"I know damned well who that was. Why did you call him?" He could feel himself shaking inside and he took a deep breath to stop it from overflowing past his control.

"So you could tell him you'd been assigned back here. You don't think he'd want to know that? To talk to you about it?" Hawkeye frowned at the young man. She didn't understand his anger.

"Do not do that again, Hawkeye." Ed said in a hard voice. _Stay calm._

"I watched you two grow up, Edward. This sort of behaviour is uncalled for." Hawkeye matched him with a hard voice of her own.

"And I do not appreciate your meddling in my affairs, Captain. Consider it an order from a superior officer. Do not ring my brother again, do you understand me?"

"Edw…"

"Do you understand, Captain?" Ed's eyes were colder than she had ever seen before. He was deadly serious and there was absolutely no warmth or friendship in him. "I'm waiting, Captain."

"Hey boss, this is a bit…"

"Be quiet First Lieutenant. This does not concern you." Edward spoke sharply, his eyes never leaving Hawkeye's. He didn't blink and his manner didn't change. "Either you accept the order or I will have you up for refusing to obey a direct order. Your call, Captain."

"It is an unreasonable order, Edward."

"The correct form of address is 'Major Elric', Captain."

"It is still an unreasonable order, Major."

"Then I will have the charges laid." He stared at her and she could see there was no bluff in him. He was determined. Whatever his reasons were, he wasn't going to share them, but they were important enough to him to cause him to treat her as no-one had ever dared do.

"Very well. I won't ring your brother again, Major Elric." His eyes flickered and she was caught by the guilt she saw before it disappeared and he turned to the others.

"That order stands for the rest of you." His voice was cold, his face paler than it had been. He could feel his control slipping and knew he had to get out of here. But he had to make sure first. He had to protect Al.

He saw their eyes move and knew they looked at Hawkeye for guidance. The fact that they all nodded and mumbled "Yes Sir" let him know how she had responded.

"Good. The subject is now closed." The finality Hawkeye and Breda had heard three days ago was in his voice again. Ed turned on his heel and strode from the office.

He found the first bathroom and stormed into it. Empty.

He stood in the middle of the room, fists clenched and let himself shake. Sweat bloomed across his forehead and the iciness of fear went through him followed by the heat of anger and guilt.

He had heard Al's voice. _Oh fuck, Al I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there. I never would have accepted it if I'd known. I'm sorry Al. I'm sorry._

He fell to his knees. His eyes burnt with tears he wouldn't let fall. He slammed his right fist into the floor, cracking the tiles. This was why he hadn't wanted to come back to Mustang's office. Old friends. He didn't want old friends. He wanted strangers around him. He didn't want the reminders of what he couldn't have anymore.

_Forgive me Al. It's all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll write and explain it all. Fuck, I'm sorry, so damned sorry. But it won't happen again, I've made sure of it. You'll be safe now Brother._

His skin began to itch and he clenched his fists harder. No, he couldn't do that now, he had to wait til he was alone in his rooms. His hand lifted against his will to rub across his chest and he could feel his shirt catching on the scabs beneath it.

_Must stop, I can't do this here. Not here, must wait til I get home._

His hand kept moving as his dry eyes burned.

* * *

"…did he react like that?" Havoc asked. They were all baffled by Ed's outburst.

"We know Al's not well," Hawkeye said thoughtfully. "But surely a chance to talk would have cheered him up?"

"I've never seen Ed so riled up about anything." Breda remarked. "He really would have had you up on disciplinary charges, Hawkeye."

"I know. For him to feel so strongly about it, there has to be something more to this than we know about."

"We could ring that Rockbell mechanic of his." Havoc said.

"No, the first thing she'd do is ring Ed. If this is something to do with Al, then they'd both work closely to protect him." Hawkeye replied. "We'll have to find another way."

"I don't think Ed ever returns there anymore." Breda suddenly stated. "Who does his automail nowadays?"

The office fell silent. No-one knew.

* * *

Roy moved away from the office door and walked down the corridor, following Ed's scent. Curiouser and curiouser he thought. He was glad Hawkeye had backed down. Like her, he thought the order to be unreasonable and also like her he had heard the conviction and determination in Edward. He paused outside the bathroom. Blood.

He pushed open the door and saw the huddled form of Edward in the middle of the floor. He closed and locked the door behind him, flicking the light off. He pulled the shadows around him and focused on the kneeling young man. Fresh blood. He walked around and saw Edward's unfocused eyes as his hand rubbed across his chest. He frowned slightly and knelt down in front of the oblivious blond. A whisper broke through the silence.

"…sorry Al, so sorry…"

Roy leant forward and wrapped his arms around Edward, bringing his mouth close to Ed's ear.

"Ed." He spoke softly and Ed shivered.

"…sorry…"

"Edward." The tremor went through them both and suddenly Ed's hands were grabbing at Roy's jacket and his breathing was harsh as he pulled himself close to the dark haired man. Roy stayed still and let Ed lean against him, charting the changes of heat that surged through the younger man. Letting it wash away whatever had caused that almost frozen state he had been in.

Once he could feel Ed settling, he eased a hand between them and placed it on Ed's chest. Dampness and not just sweat.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" He murmured in the young man's ear.

"Penance," was the whispered almost lethargic response.

"There are other ways." Roy paused and deepened the shadows around them.

"Sin?" Ed's voice echoed emptily.

"Yes." Roy replied and he slipped the eye patch from his face before he lifted Ed's face up. Gold eyes met black and it was Sin who began to unbutton Ed's jacket and shirt.

Ed watched, not questioning why Sin was here, his mind caught in the daze that always came when Sin was with him. Dark and shadowy and safe. He blinked. Safe? The dark-eyed man was hardly safe.

Sin gazed at the scratched and bleeding chest and his lips tightened even as his eyes glowed. "You idiot, Edward." The words whispered across the pale marked flesh as Sin bent his head to taste the blood.

Edward arched slightly, a gasp half swallowed as the feel of Sin's tongue suddenly went through him. Ed's eyes dropped to watch the dark head moving across him, feeling the wetness trailing over his broken skin. His breathing grew more erratic and he could feel the impression of Sin's tongue on his skin long after it had moved on. Slender fingers were splayed at his sides and he could hear the soft lapping noises Sin was making.

His eyes began to get heavy and he frowned as tiredness swept over him. He blinked to clear his eyes but it was hard to keep them open. He felt himself sinking into the shadows around him.

"Sin?" He didn't know what he was asking.

"I'm here, little rabbit." The dark eyes were amused.

"I am not…"

"Shh. Sleep now, Edward."

* * *

_Tell Al, I'm sorry about that call. It won't happen again. I hope he's not too hurt by it, I hung up as soon as I realised so the damage should be minimal. They just wanted to share the news I guess. I wouldn't be surprised if they try to contact you, Winry. I trust you to keep Al safe. _

_Tell Al I'm keeping my promise. Tell him I made a friend. Tell him I'm okay. Tell him I love him._

Ed signed his name and folded the page up, putting it in the already addressed envelope. A single drop fell on the desk. It was the closest he could get to Al now.

* * *

_Note: Thank you for all the reviews and comments._

_midnite_


	5. 4: Third Night Meeting

**Dark Dreams**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine

* * *

**4. Third Night Meeting**

Sin strolled through the city streets in a random pattern. His eyes scanned the crowds, idly following several likely prospects but unable to bring himself to the point of commitment. It wasn't usual for him to be so indecisive and he knew exactly why he was feeling less than focused.

He was hungry. And it was all because of Edward Elric. That taste, brief and sweet, of the blood on that scratched and thin chest this afternoon had sparked his appetite. He could normally go up to two weeks without needing to feed this way, although he preferred to keep a weekly schedule. Feeding weekly was less stressful and he had fed three days ago. That small taste today had brought about this premature need.

It didn't help him either, that he could still taste the unique flavour of Edward on his tongue. Feeding tonight would wash that away and he was reluctant to let it go just yet. But once the hunger was there, it had to be satisfied.

He sighed and pulled his greatcoat closer, his eyes narrowing at the sudden flash of a blond head going past. It wasn't Edward, he knew that, but he turned and followed anyway, his lips twisting wryly. He took a cautious breath and tasted the scent coming from the blond just ahead of him. There was nothing out of the ordinary; just a normal human about to walk past the small path between two buildings.

Sin's eyes began to gleam, shadows coalescing closer to him as he took two long rapid steps and placed his arm around unsuspecting shoulders. Another step had him moving them both into the darkened alley. Before the blond could speak, Sin struck. Elongated teeth slipped effortlessly into the blond's throat and he kept an arm around his prey, backing him up against the wall for extra support as the man sagged in his arm. The salty warmth flowed into his mouth and Sin let it slide down his own throat, his eyes half closed as he measured his intake. Too much and he would become slower until it had been digested and assimilated, too little and he was liable to suffer from dizziness and weak spells.

Sin was also mindful of the rate at which he drew blood from his prey. Fast enough to keep them disorientated and faint. If he drank too slowly, there was every possibility of their regaining their senses and that was always messy. Feeding weekly and keeping his prey unconscious kept the body count down. Not that he particularly cared if he did have to kill and he did have alchemy with which to remove all evidence, too many people disappearing always caused suspicion, and being discovered was the last thing he desired. It was one reason why he was very grateful to have his affinity with shadows.

_The taste of Edward has gone_, Sin thought as he dabbed at the corner of his lips and looked down at the huddled man. He hunkered down and tilted the unconscious man's head to one side to scan his neck. Two small holes in the centre of a small bruise and he pursed his lips for a moment before placing a finger over one of the holes. When he removed his finger, the hole was closed and he stood up. He stretched and smiled before leaving the shadows and moving back into the streets.

Sin strolled easily through the night now he was replete. His victim would wake sometime tomorrow with no recollection of anything and a single mark on his neck that would fade within a few days. Sin was well aware of the dangers of leaving traces of what he did behind. He used everything he had been taught to avoid detection and he had been well taught.

Sin's lips lifted in a small smile as his hand rubbed absently at the side of his neck. The old man was probably well aware of every move Sin made. _To play this game again? You would watch closely. I know you, Meister. I know what you want, but there are some things that I want as well. _

The swirling wind that suddenly brushed his hair across his eyes and caused his coat to wrap itself around him made the smile widen. Coincidence, Sin thought even as he looked around, his head automatically lifting to taste the air. His nostrils widened and his eyes narrowed as he recognised one of the scents.

Melding with the shadows again, he moved in long swift strides, heading to the river. Edward's scent.

* * *

Ed sat down and let himself fall onto his back with a sigh. He stared up at the night sky and wondered just what the hell he was doing here. He should be in his dorm, not out by the river. Back at his dorm there was a letter waiting to be posted, there was a bed waiting for him to pretend to sleep in. Here there was nothing but the river and the night. And his thoughts. He had been running from them for months now.

He didn't know how much longer he could continue living like this. His control was slowly wearing thin and it was becoming harder to keep his façade in place. For nearly two years he had kept everything locked up tight inside. Keeping himself aloof from the old friends, the old ways. He had remade himself into a quiet, controlled, obedient military dog. And it was eating him alive.

They all thought he stayed here because he was supporting Al, because he was paying back a debt owed. But he knew the truth. He stayed here because he had nowhere else to go. Only by staying here could he guarantee Al's safety. It was times like this when he wished he hadn't come back through the Gate, when he wished he had died instead of Alfons. Returning here had been the worst mistake of his life.

His eyes prickled and he put his arm over them, blocking out the stars. Today had shown him, yet again, just how precarious his hold on sanity was. He dreaded to think what would have happened if anyone other than Sin had found him there. He frowned slightly. Why had Sin been there anyway? Was he a soldier? He tried to recall what Sin had been wearing and realised he could only recall the man's eyes. It had been so dark in that bathroom he hadn't seen anything clearly.

_Why doesn't it bother me more that I don't even know what he looks like? I've met him three times and I don't know who he is or anything about him. It's always so hazy when I remember him. Just who is he? What does he want? Everyone always wants something from me. What is his angle? _

It pained Ed slightly to think that Sin was only approaching him with ulterior motives, but it was impossible to find another reason why he had suddenly appeared in his life. It couldn't have been an accident that he had been present the last two times Ed had been carrying out the General's orders. Was the General worried about Ed's performance or merely seeking a new way to control him? Ed could feel the red tide that heated his face as he recalled his involuntary reaction to Sin's touch. That was certainly something he didn't want anyone to know about.

So damned embarrassing. Getting off like that and basically passing out from it. What sort of idiot was he to react like that to a single touch? How much more of an idiot was he when he woke in the middle of the night with an aching erection and wanting only Sin to touch him again? There had been four nights his sleep had been broken with those thoughts and images. Four nights he had stroked himself to release and then spent an hour in the shower afterwards, scrubbing his skin raw.

_Pathetic, Ed, real pathetic. Only Al is worth that penance. _Ed pressed his arm harder over his eyes. _Al is everything. Just because Sin made me feel like that is not something I should be guilty about._

"But I am."

"You are what?" The soft voice had him flipping from his back to a half squatted position in a startled heartbeat, his left hand about to touch his right arm ready to complete the array in his head. His eyes locked straight onto the dark eyes staring at him.

"Edward." And Edward shivered, falling to his knees as Sin came closer to settle on the grass beside him. Always, always, the sound of his name spoken by this man went through him. A slender hand reached across and stroked down the side of Ed's face, cupping the younger man's chin and turning his unresisting head towards him.

The golden eyes were slightly dazed. Sin smiled and leant closer to brush Edward's lips in the lightest of kisses. He didn't miss the flare of heat that came from the blond and his smile became more intent. He feathered more kisses across Ed's face, feeling the skin grow warm as it flushed. He noted the changes in Ed's breathing and the tensions that began to appear as he shifted restlessly. Sin nuzzled lightly at Ed's ear and his arm reached around to draw the blond close to him.

Ed leant against him, his thoughts becoming cloudy as they always did when Sin touched him. There was something in the man's touch that he wanted, something he just had to have and he didn't know what it was.

"You're feeling better now." Sin remarked gently, his hand running lightly across Ed's shirted chest. He could smell no blood, no death was around him tonight.

Ed shrugged slightly. He wasn't exactly sure how he had managed to get back to his dorm after his shameful behaviour in the bathroom. He had been grateful that he had woken up in his room and not had to go back to the office. He was not looking forward to tomorrow when he would have to return there. He had no doubt that Hawkeye would tell Mustang what he had done. Tomorrow was not going to be pleasant at all.

"Rabbit?" Sin's voice broke into his thoughts and he realised he was shaking.

Ed pulled himself away and rolled over to sit, huddling his knees to his chest, arms wrapped around them. "Why are you here?"

"Because you're here."

"Why?"

"I've already told you why." Sin's voice was deep and relaxed and he leant back to stretch out on the grass.

"It's not good enough." Ed managed to reply and Sin laughed lightly.

"You think yourself so unworthy? Or is it arrogance?"

"I lost my arrogance a long time ago," Ed muttered into his knees.

"Liar."

Ed lifted his head and turned to meet the steady gaze of Sin. "I don't lie."

"You are lying to me and to yourself."

"You don't know me!"

"I know that you are perfectly arrogant in your perceived misery. Holding it close the way you do, keeping it all inside as if you are the only one capable of bearing it. As if you are the perfect sacrifice."

"_Shut up!" _Ed glared furiously at the older man. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Swifter than thought, Sin moved and Ed found himself flat on his back, looking up into the dark eyes that almost glowed in the darkness.

"I know you think your penance will save you from the guilt." A slender hand lifted and gripped Ed's shirt at the base of his throat. Ed couldn't move as Sin pulled downwards, ripping the shirt apart. Long fingers tracked over the scabbed surface, tracing the lines of ribs and old scars. "You think blood can wash away your guilt?"

"That is my business, not yours!" Ed spat at him.

"_You_ are my business." Sin stared hard at him and his eyes flared. "Edward."

"_No_…" Edward began before he arched up, unable to resist the call of his name. Sin's eyes seemed to be circled in flames as heat shot along every nerve he had. His whole body twitched and he had to struggle to get his next breath. _"Fu…no."_

"Your name is mine." Sin lowered his head and pressed his mouth against the base of Ed's neck. He sucked at the tender flesh, placing a hand on Ed's bare chest as he arched up again. Ed's heart was racing beneath his fingertips; Sin could sense the pulsing blood, tracking it through the gasping blond.

Ed felt the heat surging through him. It was hotter than last time, it spread outwards in waves from the hand splayed, burning against his chest. Control was gone, seared in the first hot wave. Coherent thought was becoming harder. It was too easy to sink into the heat. He couldn't find a way to fight, to resist the sensations that just kept rolling through him.

_Stop, must stop this. _"Sto – stop this." His voice was weak and so thin, Ed wasn't even certain if he'd said the words out loud.

"It can't be stopped now, my little rabbit." Sin's voice was smooth against his ear. "You can wash yourself in blood until the day you die, you will never redeem yourself that way. Even this fire will not purify you. There is no saviour for sinners like us, Edward."

Edward choked, a breath caught in his throat and his body rocked violently, not only from his name, but from Sin's words. A denial tried to get past the heat that was consuming him and his head shook blindly from side to side. Sin caught at Ed's lips with his own and Ed stilled as Sin's teeth gripped his bottom lip firmly.

Sin settled his mouth over Ed's, pulling at his lip before slipping his tongue inside to taste. The heat was noticeable and Sin dove deeper to twine his tongue around Ed's, drawing it out, teasing it. He could feel Ed trying to deny, to refuse, but he knew Ed had no choice at this point.

Sin ghosted his hand over Ed's chest, following the contours of collarbones to ribs to waist. Slim fingers traced circles and patterns with light touches. Ed arched and twisted and his moans were swallowed in the seemingly unending kiss. Only when Ed's hands suddenly lifted and gripped the front of Sin's coat, did Sin lift his head slightly and moved to begin kissing down Ed's throat.

Ed ached. In every nerve, every cell he felt an ache. The heat never ceased, it kept washing through him, making his palm tingle and his toes curl. Even his automail ports seemed hot. And he was hard. The aching heat was pooling in his groin, shifting in throbbing waves that had his hips pressing hard into the ground every time his back arched. Ed's hands gripped hard, his body wanting to arch up and pull Sin down at the same time. His breathing was ragged and his skin burning as he felt Sin's lips track a path across his chest.

"Fuck!" Edward nearly left the ground as Sin's tongue flicked at his left nipple and his sight dimmed. A wave of heat flooded through him and he groaned, almost in pain as his groin bore the brunt of the heat. His trousers were too tight. His cock was too hard. When Sin sucked gently at his nipple, his cock throbbed so deeply, he thought he had come there and then.

He focused on the dark head moving slowly across his chest and he arched harder. It was becoming unbearable, he needed to get rid of the ache. Even if it meant hours of scrubbing later, even if Sin was right, he needed the release now.

"Sin…Sin…"

Sin heard the plea in the moaned words. He could feel the heat building within Edward. Slowly he moved a hand down to the belt of the blond's trousers and worked the buckle open as he distracted Ed by nipping gently around his nipple. Using Edward's name earlier had augmented his natural responsiveness and Sin was enjoying the moans and incoherent curses Ed was letting out.

Sin felt Ed's hips arch again as his fingers began opening Ed's trousers, easing the zipper down. He shifted to straddle the blond, not quite sitting on the blond's thighs. He slipped his hands into Ed's trousers at the sides, gently pushing his hands down the sides of Ed's slender hips. The material bunched at his wrists and Ed's hips rose obligingly. Sin pushed further down and he heard the long drawn out sigh escape Ed as the confining material released his erection.

"…Sin." Ed's throat was dry and he was feeling so feverish. The dark head lifted and those deep dark eyes met his. "Sin." _Please._

He saw it, in the millisecond before Sin's hand wrapped around his aching cock, in the instant before he screamed, he saw it. There was an array, drawn like a shadow across Sin's face.

Sin saw the golden eyes widen and then go blank as Edward came. His scream robbed him of air and he struggled to take a breath as he spasmed again. Sin held Ed's cock gently, avoiding the sensitive tip, feeling it pulsing against his fingers. He lowered his head and began licking at the cum coating Ed's stomach and chest. He felt Ed's stomach muscles tense and twitch with every swipe of his tongue. He could hear Ed's breathing quieten, the harshness easing as he sank into the afterglow of release.

Sin eased himself to Edward's side and pulled the young man to him, straightening his clothes and wrapping them both in his coat. Ed still twitched occasionally, shivers that went through him as his aching muscles relaxed. The sudden slumping as all tensions left the smaller blond made Sin smile and he looked at the relaxed face. Ed wasn't quite asleep but he was very close. Sin settled the blond more comfortably against him and looked up at the sky.

_Neither of us have a choice now. Do we, Meister?_

There was no answer; not from the night or the wind.

* * *

"Al…Al…I can't…Brother." The small murmurings broke the silence and Sin looked at the blond beside him. His eyes were shifting rapidly beneath his eyelids and there was an unnatural stiffness to him. Sin propped his himself up one elbow and watched closely.

"Al…sorry, so sorry…"

"Al is fine," Sin spoke clearly and slowly and Edward twitched, his eyes still closed.

"No, no, he's not." Ed's eyes flickered open slightly, sleep and nightmares shifting within the golden shadows. "I heard his voice. I can't hear his voice, it's not allowed."

The loss and guilt in Ed's words had Sin frowning. Questions he wanted to ask had him biting his tongue. Now was not the time. Not yet. All he could offer was a small moment of dreamless oblivion. He leant closer and kissed Ed gently.

"Sleep, Edward." He watched as the golden eyes began to close again.

"…Sin?" The word was slurred.

"Yes?"

"Don't let me wake up."

* * *

_Note: Meister originally meant 'Master' in German._

_Thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying this story. Special thanks to all who reviewed and commented. I have bumped the rating up on this. _

_midnite_


	6. 5: Speaking of Secrets

**Dark Dreams**

Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine

* * *

**5. Speaking of Secrets**

Edward stood in front of the Colonel's desk. His back was straight and his eyes stared at a point above the Colonel's head. Gloved hands were clenched at his side and his face was slightly pale. _Stay calm, stay calm._

"Your conduct was not what I would have expected from you, Fullmetal." The Colonel spoke and watched as Edward didn't even blink as he replied.

"No, Sir." _Stay calm, stay calm._

"At no stage has it been necessary for anyone in this office to enforce their rank upon another. You have been here long enough to realise that. I am surprised that you would feel the need to take such an action."

Edward remained silent. Roy kept his eye on the young man. He could almost feel Edward slipping through his fingers as he remained distant, only the clenched hands a sign that Edward had not vanished completely. Hawkeye watched Edward as well. His behaviour baffled her. Ever since he had come back into the office she had seen little trace of the Edward Elric she remembered so well. Gone was his exuberance and his spirit, gone was the towering self-confidence he used to have. Everything he had once been had gone. Even the brief flashes of friendship he had given whenever they had met while he was working for the General had disappeared.

"Do you care to explain your behaviour?"

"No Sir." _Stay calm, stay calm._

"Then the order will be rescinded and you will be written up for exceeding the bounds of your authority."

Ed went a ghastly white and both Roy and Hawkeye could see the almost inhuman restraint he placed on himself. His jaw worked a couple of times. "Then I request a transfer out of here." _Stay calm, stay calm, must get out, stay calm, stay calm._

"Denied." Roy stated flatly.

"You can't do that!" Ed glared at him, struggling as he could feel his control slipping.

"I can and I will."

"No." Edward shook as he bit hard at the inside of his lip. He was not going to lose control. His eyes flickered as parts of his mind shut down. The salty taste of blood suddenly filled his mouth and he realised he bitten through his lip. _Calm, I need… Al… stay…must calm… Al… I …stay… calm… must…calm. _There was heat under his skin and he felt as if everything was a long way away from him. "You can write me up, you can court-martial me, but the order stays." He spoke slowly as if every word hurt him. _Calm…Al… calm…Al…stay…Al._ "Whatever it takes, as long as the order stands." _For…Al…any…thing…Al._

Hawkeye's eyes went wide and she looked at Edward. He was so white and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his face. He could have been chiselled out of marble, his face was so still but she could see the tremors that went through the rest of him. She didn't think he knew where he was anymore. He was staring at the half-drawn curtains behind Mustang.

"Edward, I think you need to…" Hawkeye began and then stopped as Edward turned his head to face her. His eyes stared at her and she had to force herself not to take a step back. The hatred that burned in there was almost a physical blow.

"What you think matters little right now, Captain. You have already done enough damage." The hate in his eyes did not come out in his voice but there was a thin layer of contempt and she wondered just what had caused him to change so drastically.

"Fullmetal…" Roy spoke carefully. He could smell the blood and he could sense the heat that was building. The words Ed had whispered last night came back to him. _"I heard his voice. I can't hear his voice, it's not allowed." _ Edward was pushing himself into places Roy couldn't see just to keep that order in place. Because it would stop any contact with Al. Because contact with Al was not allowed. _Why should he not want to talk to his brother? Wait, he didn't say he didn't want to, he said it wasn't allowed. Why can't he talk to Alphonse? What's stopping him? What reason could he possibly have?_

"What damage, Edward?" Hawkeye asked after she took a breath. She had known him for nine, nearly ten years, she felt she had every right to question him. "You behaved irrationally yesterday."

"It was a request that you felt you had to question." Edward could feel the edges of his control fraying. He could barely hear what she was saying and he wasn't sure that the words he was speaking were the same ones he was thinking.

"To not call Alphonse? Do you think we would willingly agree to that?" She stared at him. "He's our friend too."

Ed swayed and his skin prickled. Suddenly there was nothing but her face in front of him. Clarity for a brief moment and he heard his breath catch and a single heartbeat before it fell apart. Colour swept into his face like a tide before it left him pallid again and sweating. His eyes blazed at her, the hatred swamped by guilt and pain and blame.

"You think I don't know that? You think this is some selfish whim? Why can't you just leave things alone?"

"Because we're your friends, Ed," she said, not backing down.

"And that makes it alright? You can just go barging into my life because we _used_ to be friends?"

"We _are_ your friends," she insisted.

"No. Not anymore. I didn't want to come here because of this. I don't want friends, either old ones or new. I certainly don't want to be with those who can't mind their own fucking business!"

"Why are you so determined to deny us, Edward?" Hawkeye asked, even as she tried to hide the disbelief and hurt his words were inflicting.

" Because you…Because of you…" …_because of you I could lose Al. Because you make me remember. _ There was a twitch somewhere in the middle of his back, and he felt his muscles twist. He straightened his stance against the ache of what felt to be an impending cramp and turned to face the Colonel. "Transfer me out of here."

"I can't do that, Fullmetal."

Something in Edward broke. Without a word, he turned and left. _Sorry, Al, sorry Al, sorry, sorry, sorry. _

* * *

Roy frowned as he watched Ed leave, tempted to use his name, but he did not want to have Hawkeye witness that. And he doubted it would have much effect judging from the emotions he had sensed building up in the blond. And that last look in his eyes. As if he had just died.

"Watch the office, Hawkeye. I'll go after him," he said as he stood up.

"Roy…" Hawkeye paused. "Tell him we really do care about him."

"I will." He promised as he moved around his desk and headed to the door. "If anyone asks, Fullmetal and I are out checking on something to do with that possible chimera investigation."

"Yes Sir."

Roy didn't hesitate as he left the office. The blood scent of Edward hung in the air and he followed it. Straight to the stairwell and then upwards towards the roof. He was determined to get some answers from the blond. Everything he had seen so far was disturbing and he wanted to know why Edward was so determined to continue on the path he had chosen. Ed was chained to it somehow and Roy wanted to know why Edward would do that, and just what Al had to do with it. Because if there was one thing he was certain of, it was that Al had to be the main reason for Ed's behaviour. Al had been his whole reason for living when he had been younger, but something had come between them. Roy couldn't think of anything that would cause them to be forced apart like this.

He opened the door to the roof and felt the wind ruffle his hair as he paused in the shadowed doorway. He thought about bringing Sin out, but the light was too bright and he wanted Edward to talk to _him_, not to his other self. Not this time. Sin had the freedom of the night, this was Roy's time. It didn't help that Sin was linked to Edward which meant that Roy was too. But Sin was the one Ed was getting to know. It was time, Roy thought, _that Ed sees me too. _

He looked around, finally spotting Edward standing on the low ledge that ran around the rooftop. Roy headed towards him, walking smoothly and calmly, not letting any of his unease show. Roy didn't think the young man wouldn't be so stupid as to jump, but that dead look in those eyes worried him. He studied Edward as he approached. He wasn't tense, he was standing there easily, almost casually, as if there was not a five storey drop right in front of him.

Roy didn't try to be quiet as he came closer. He reluctantly kept a reasonable distance between them. He had many new skills, but flying was not one of them, and if Edward did take that single step he was not going to be able to stop him, or save him. But he felt he had to have that distance as a sign of trust; that he trusted Ed wasn't going to jump. That he had faith in him. With a small grin he sat on the ledge and made himself comfortable, his legs dangling over the edge.

He could feel the wind slipping past him as he stared out over Central. It had been a long time since he had seen it spread out before him like this. He remembered standing here when he had returned from Ishbal. Looking out and knowing that if he could do it, he could save each and every person from suffering like he had. He had stood here and reaffirmed his decisions, his plans and Maes had been with him, right behind him. It had been night back then, not broad daylight like now. Edward was hardly going to support him like Maes had promised. And the plans had changed. They weren't even his plans.

But that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was the silent statue that was Edward Elric. He was just standing there. Roy could sense no desperate edges in him. The young man was calm, unnaturally so, and it worried him. After the scene in his office he expected Edward to be upset, angry even, but not quiet like this. It made it difficult to know how to approach him. Not that Edward would be expecting anything other than demands for reasons coming from him. It was how it had always been between them.

"Should I be expecting your resignation on my desk?" Roy asked, not really expecting Edward to respond. He just wanted to know that Edward was aware of him.

"No." The voice was dead. "You wouldn't accept it."

"Then being here is your alternative choice?" Roy asked, keeping his voice level with difficulty at the empty certainty in those words.

"This ...No." Edward shifted slightly and looked down over the ledge, an almost wistful expression on his face before it went blank again. _I gave my word. Al, if I break my promise, would you hate me? _

Edward was cold. He could feel the warmth from the sun but inside he was cold. There was nowhere to go now. He had run out of places to hide, both inside and out. And all he felt was cold. All the emotions he had expected to feel at a moment like this just weren't there anymore. No resentment, no anger, no fear, just cold. He idly wondered if they were just lying in wait for him, just waiting for the right word, the right thought to set them loose.

Everything had been fine. _Liar._ Everything had been _manageable_ until Mustang had returned. _Almost a lie._ He had been surviving, just. But now it was all gone. Mustang wouldn't let him leave, Al wouldn't let him die. What was left for him? If he walked away, he knew the General would have Al enlisted or up on charges of illegal alchemy. If he didn't have him killed. He had been very straightforward about the repercussions should Ed decide not to behave. The General hadn't wasted any effort on threatening him, it wouldn't have worked. But it had worked when he had threatened Al. Ed had been unable to keep the General from realising just how far Ed would go to protect his brother. And the one time Ed had tried to refuse, Al had been confined to bed for a month. He had learnt, he had been tamed.

There was no Edward Elric anymore. Just a _dog._ Who did as he was told, who followed every order. And now he knew why he had gone along with it, why he hadn't tried to protest. Because Sin had been right. Because he had been arrogant. Arrogant enough to believe that he could take on all his and Al's burdens without being affected by it. Believing that only _he_ was strong enough to carry that weight, the blame and guilt for the two of them. He had done it before, he could do it again. He had been too wrapped up in the euphoria of his return to completely realise just how hard it would be. Because the one person he had relied on the most, who had always been with him the last time he had shouldered the blame, was the one person he couldn't be with any more.

If he had been stronger, wiser, less of an idiot at the beginning he wouldn't now be realising just how stupid he had been. He should never have stayed here. He should never have agreed to re-enlist, and he should never have tried to bear it all on his own. It was all his fault. Everything was his fault.

"So you don't intend to jump?" The Colonel's light voice asked and Ed wondered why the man was still here. He shook his head. Hadn't he already said he wasn't going to do this?

"Just making sure." Mustang said and Ed waited for a snide remark about the paperwork that would no doubt arise from having a subordinate commit suicide during working hours, but it never came. He looked at the older man for the first time since he had appeared. He was sitting, legs hanging over the edge, leaning back and staring up at the sky. The wind was ruffling the dark hair, pushing it back away from the large patch. His jacket was undone and he looked remarkably relaxed. Ed knew that if he did suddenly step off the ledge, the Colonel was not going to be able to stop him. Ed looked away. He almost wished he could take that step.

"You're not going to jump, you don't plan to resign, what are you going to do?"

Edward stared back out over Central. There was nothing he could do. He had no choices left. He couldn't leave, either alive or dead, without Al becoming involved. And now it appeared he couldn't stay here without Al becoming involved as well. _C__ould I leave? Just walk out of here and never come back? They'd search. The General wouldn't let me just disappear. Even the bastard would search too. What can I do? Stay here and submit transfer requests every day? Going back to the General's office won't solve anything, it won't even put things back the way they were. It's too late for that now. It's too late for …it's just too late. For everything._

Ed laughed. A rough sound that cracked in the middle. "There is nothing I can do. I can't do a fucking thing." Roy couldn't name the emotion in Edward's eyes as they turned to look at him briefly before looking away again. But he knew he didn't like it. Roy had never imagined Edward Elric would ever reach where he could do nothing. Edward Elric _always_ went forward. He always had a goal.

"I don't believe you." Roy said flatly.

That laugh came again. This time it echoed with derision. "I can't leave, I can't die. _You_ won't even let me transfer out. That kinda leaves me stuck here, I'd say."

"I'm not about to stop you if you start jumping," Roy pointed out.

"Like I'd expect you to anyway," Ed retorted, an automatic reaction Roy noted without any of the usual bite in it. The golden head tipped back. "Some promises you just have to keep," he told the sky.

"Promises to Al?" Roy asked evenly

"Who else?" Ed responded equally calmly.

_0-0-0_

"_Promise me, Brother! You have to promise me!" Al's tear-streaked face was inches from his and his hands were gripping hard at Ed's shoulders._

"_I can't, Al! It would fix everything."_

"_No! If you die, then I'll die too!"_

"_No! Don't say that! You have to live! We didn't give up everything just for you to throw it away like that!"_

"_Then you can't do it either!" Al's voice went hard. "Promise me Edward. You are not allowed to die. Do you hear me? Your life is mine, Brother."_

"_Al… we're never going to see each other again. We're never going to be able to talk again. It'll be a living death anyway."_

"_But at least I will know you're alive. I spent two years not knowing and I'd rather know you're alive out there somewhere, even if we can't ever be together." Al coughed and Ed wrapped his arms around his brother, hiding wet eyes in the dirty blond hair. "Please, Ed, Brother, promise me, you'll stay alive."_

"_I promise."_

_0-0-0_

"Does he know how close you come to breaking that promise?"

"Probably." Ed almost smiled. "He knows me." _That's why he made me promise in the first place._

"You're still trying to carry all the burdens, I see." Roy remarked and waited, wondering when Ed was going to break out of the calm, almost easy conversational pose he was holding. He knew Ed, he knew the young man would have to break out at some point. He would flare and rant and be the Edward they all remembered. It was in him somewhere. No matter how bad things were, Roy fully believed that Edward would always rise above it.

"You'd think I'd have learnt not to do that, wouldn't you?" He gave a short laugh. "Look where it's gotten me this time."

"Ed, I'm going to have rescind that order." Roy spoke quietly, almost reluctantly.

"I know." Ed kept staring at the sky. "Unless I give you a reason."

"Yes."

"I…contact with Al will kill him."

Roy turned to look at Ed, his eye wide before he managed to control himself. He had expected Ed to refuse to answer, to leave, to stand there and not answer at all. He had not expected Ed to reply so easily and readily.

"How?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Ed never looked away from the sky. Words he had never intended to speak to anyone fell from him in a slow even composed manner.

"Seeing each other, even just hearing each other makes him ill. Too long in close proximity and he will die."

Roy was silent. No wonder Ed had been irrational and completely distraught at that phone call. Ed had always done everything to avoid hurting his brother and now the slightest contact would do just that.

"Why?" he had to ask.

"It's the price we paid for getting his body back." Ed replied. "I was never supposed to come back here. I should never have returned."

"I wasn't here two years ago." Roy said idly and wondered if things would have been different if he had returned to Central as well.

"I know. They said you were sulking up North somewhere." Ed shrugged it aside. "There was nothing you could have done. And we didn't realise at first why he was getting sick. We, me and Winry, took him home straightaway so no-one here knew much other than that he wasn't well."

"That's what they still believe." Roy said, thinking back. He had been too preoccupied with other things to even think about returning to Central during that time. And he had ignored all the calls from his crew and Headquarters alike.

"It's true. That initial damage…" _and the damage done when Hakuro had him brought to Central_ "…has never completely gone away. He's always going to be weak."

"And the phone call yesterday?"

"Will probably have him restricted to bed for a few days." Ed spoke slowly. "Winry will make sure he's okay." He knew Winry would be writing to take him to task over that call. His own letter of explanation would not appease her and after a week, she would make sure Al was not around and ring him to tell him so in person. Sometimes Ed wondered if his just being back in Amestris was the reason Al took so long to recover from these incidents. Why he would never be completely healed.

"And you'll stay here to keep paying that price?" Roy's voice was as non-committal as he could make it. Ed was being remarkably complaisant, answering his questions without hesitation, without a shred of duplicity or temper, and he wasn't sure how long this strange mood would last.

"Yes." A single simple word. Roy stared at the blond. Always at the end, Ed always came to the point of paying for something. He probably didn't know of any other way of living Roy thought. No wonder Ed felt he had no choices left. And Roy was going to keep him here. Even now he knew why Ed was here, he was going to make sure he stayed here.

"Who enforces this price?"

Ed turned to meet the dark eye. "The Gate." Roy stiffened and the golden eyes went wide as Ed realised Mustang knew what he was referring to. There was no confusion on the Colonel's face at all. "You know about the Gate?"

"Yes." Roy frowned slightly. "A… friend of mine told me about it." He looked away. Meister had described it, even shown him a glimpse of it, during his training.

"What did he say?" Ed demanded.

"That it was not a place for the wise."

Ed laughed. "He's right. Only fools and idiots go there." _Three times I have seen those damned doors, and each time I have never understood the balances it uses._ "What price did your friend pay?"

"He never said. He said it was best left unspoken." Roy looked back at Ed. "But his eyes were part of that price."

"Four years ago, my leaving here was part of the price I paid to get Al's body back. I should be living out my life on the other side without him. That was the exchange. Coming back here broke that, but the price still has to be paid. I can never see him, hear him, be with him."

They both stared at each other for a long moment. There was little expression on their faces and the air was still between them. Ed wondered why he didn't feel resentful or uncomfortable for having told Mustang. He even felt slightly easier for having spoken. He had only been able to talk to Winry and Pinako about this and it felt almost nice to have been able to talk to someone else. There was also a small whisper of curiousity about Mustang's friend. How had he come into contact with the Gate?

"I'll reinstate your order, but I will modify it so that any contact with Al has to be through me. And I will discuss any such contact with you beforehand."

Ed blinked at him as he shook slightly. His lips parted as if to speak, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Why?"

"I'm not a complete bastard, Ed. I protected you and Al before. I'll help you protect him again. But I will expect you to stay under my command."

Ed nodded, he had expected that. But there was something else there in that dark eye and he didn't know what it was. He swallowed. He was still stuck here but for the first time he didn't feel alone. First Sin, and now Mustang. He had shared things with them both, intensely close and personal things. He nearly blushed remembering what he had shared with Sin, and yet he didn't feel he could call either a friend. He didn't know what to call them. If he was becoming friends, with either of them, it seemed to be a strange way to do it.

"I won't ask for a transfer, but the others are not to know," Ed stated.

"I can agree to that."

Ed sighed and his shoulders slumped slightly. He suddenly felt very tired. Not quite a weight off his shoulders, but an easing of the burden. It had shifted into a more comfortable position. Something he could live with, rather than suffer from. Perhaps. "I'll let Winry know." And he could hear the tiredness in his voice.

So could Roy and he merely nodded his head. He couldn't ask any more, even though he wanted to. There were still things he wanted to know, not the least being Ed's little night-time trips, but he couldn't bring that up. Not without revealing Sin. He wondered who else knew about Al's condition and whether it was the reason Ed went out to kill. But he couldn't see who gained from it. Yet.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye watched as the Colonel sat behind his desk. Edward stood, blank faced and impassive beside her.

"Any communication with Alphonse Elric goes through me, Captain." Mustang's voice was calm and firm and she let the frown appear on her face.

"Roy," she began. Something, some information had passed between Ed and Roy and she wanted to know. It had to have been important if it had cause Roy to change his mind.

"No, Riza. You do not need to know more and I want you to discourage any questions the others may have. The matter is not open to discussion."

Hawkeye nodded her acquiescence after a short pause. She knew that tone and he wouldn't answer her if she tried to question him. She could sense Ed was resigned to this and that also kept her from asking more. For once she wished they would break out into one of the old screaming matches they used to have. It was unsettling to see them both, Ed especially, behaving like this.

"Dismissed."

Ed and Hawkeye saluted and left the office and Roy leant back with a sigh. Tonight, he thought, he was going to start to find some answers.

* * *

Ed felt uncomfortable as he sat in the outer office and tried to concentrate on his work. He hated being here now and he could feel the looks the others were giving him. Hawkeye had passed Mustang's order along and that had sparked several queries he had refused to answer. He kept telling himself to stay calm and had struggled to stop from slamming his hands on his desk and storming out. He had endured worse, he could endure this. Except they had once been friends and they still were, whether he was prepared to admit it or not. Talking to Mustang had left him vulnerable he realised. Feelings and thoughts he had kept tightly controlled were not content to stay hidden anymore.

He resisted the urge to lay his head on the desk and wished Sin was there to hold him. If only for a moment. He blinked and shook himself away from that thought but it persisted as the day went on. Just because he had slept better than he had in a long time didn't mean anything.

That wish became nearly overwhelming when he returned to his dorm and found an envelope waiting for him.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews and comments you have given me. I hope you continue to enjoy._

_midnite_


	7. 6: Fourth Night Meeting

**Dark Dreams**

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**6. Fourth Night Meeting**

Edward tilted his head back and looked up to the strip of night sky he could see from his vantage point in the alley. This was the fourth night he'd stood here. His target was behind the lit window across the road and in exactly forty-five minutes he would leave that building and cross the street to his car parked right in front of the alley where Edward was standing. For three nights Edward had watched the man, timing him, tracking who else walked this street and planning the perfect kill.

He looked at the stars and sighed. He could have made his move on the second night or even last night. But here he was again, needlessly watching. The target was an easy mark. There would be no complications with this one. If anything, it was _too_ easy. And Edward didn't trust easy things. Except this time Edward knew he was just using that as an excuse to be out here. He was waiting for Sin and he was trying not to admit that to himself.

He was delaying killing the fat little politician just on the hope that Sin would appear. Several times he had thought he had felt someone watching him but no-one was ever there. He had felt a need to have Sin hold him a few days ago, and that need had grown stronger even though he knew that any touch from Sin was not going to be the simple hug he had originally wanted. This need to be touched and possibly even to touch in return was disconcerting. The only person he had ever wanted to hold had been Al and once that had been taken from him, he had closed himself off from it as he had closed himself off from everything else as well.

Ever since he had spoken to Mustang, he was finding the emotions he had locked away trying to escape. But he had been left with no other choice. _I ran out of choices a long time ago, I was just too stupid to realise that. _It had been necessary to tell him, to protect Al. For so long it been just family keeping the secret and working to keep Al safe and now there was another who knew. And the fact that it was Mustang, and that he had to trust him, unsettled Edward. Not that the man had done or said anything about the matter. But just knowing that Mustang _knew_ kept him on edge. What was to stop the bastard from saying something tomorrow or the day after, or next week even?

Ed ran his left hand across his chest, fingers barely touching his shirt. He'd scrubbed too hard last night and he'd had to put bandages over the scratches this time. _I've got to stop doing this, it's been a long time since I was so careless._ Not just for penance, his scarred chest was yet another wall to keep people away, to keep himself separated from them. And even that was no longer his secret. Sin knew. _No more choices and soon I'll have no more secrets. I wish I'd never come back. _His eyes flickered and he took a deep breath. _Stop, you're working now, do it tonight. Get this over and done with. Then you can think of other things._ Ed looked up at the sky briefly before focusing on the window over the road. _I wonder where he is._

* * *

The door opening let light flow across the road and the shadows untouched by the sudden flaring watched as Edward began to move slowly forward. The light disappeared and left a short plump man walking the few steps across the road to his car. Edward moved silently keeping to the shadows and the eyes that watched noted that the tension he had sensed earlier in the young man while waiting had gone. There was a sense of grim purpose now beneath the almost predatory movements. How many times had the blond done this, he wondered. The easy assured way he moved with the shadows, seeking the right spots to remain unseen for as long as possible and the patience to wait for the right moment spoke of experience and lots of it.

It was quick and the shadows nodded in approval at that. The knife barely glinted as it spun out of the shadows to sink hilt deep in the short man's chest and Edward was there as the man crumpled, holding him to ensure silence as he dropped. With an unhurried speed the knife was removed and hidden, the dead man was pulled further into the shadows and Edward went through his pockets removing everything he could find.

_A robbery gone wrong perhaps?_ The shadows smiled. Edward was keeping it simple for the investigators. Give them a set piece and they were unlikely to look further. It was a fundamental rule and the shadows wondered again where Ed had learnt this.

The wind shifted and the shadows moved, lifting at the strange scent that the wind carried. Coalescing into a deeper more solid darkness, Sin stepped away from the wall and looked down the road. The scent was getting stronger and he couldn't place it, but it made him uneasy. He inhaled deeply and tried to determine what it was. He blinked, whatever it was it was moving fast. The scent was getting much stronger. He almost missed seeing the dark creature running towards Edward.

Edward lifted his head as a shiver ran down his back and he half stood, his head tilted. A strange noise had impinged on his awareness and his heightened senses couldn't catalogue it. It was not one of the usual noises he was expecting to hear. It was unknown and anything unknown was to be treated as a threat until he knew what it was. A rhythmic clicking noise and it was rapidly getting closer. He began to look around.

Sin moved and was nearly too slow as the fast moving _thing_ appeared right in front of him. A snarling growl shattered the silence and Sin felt claws tearing at his shoulder. His hiss of pain was lost amidst the noises coming from the beast as it swiped at him again. Hot rank breath gusted across his face and Sin ducked. Jaws snapped somewhere above his head and Sin kept dropping down onto one knee. He grabbed at one of the beast's arms and gripped it hard, pulling to one side in an attempt to unbalance the thing.

Sin grunted as he had to pull harder. The beast was strong and Sin concentrated, strengthening his grip and his lips thinned, parting as his teeth began to elongate and appear. He charted the blood flow and pinpointed the junction between two arteries that would severely weaken the creature. He was just about to push himself back upwards when a silver blade slashed across the beast's face. The creature fell back as Edward pushed further between them and thrust forward. His arm, now transformed into the deadly blade, swept in an arc as he dodged a swinging arm from the creature.

Edward stepped back and felt Sin's hand on his shoulder. "Go left," the dark man said and Edward obeyed. He went left and Sin went right and the creature spun to follow Edward. Sin turned abruptly and lunged at the creature's back. Teeth sank into the base of the thick neck and Sin nearly gagged at the smell and taste even as his arm wrapped around the beast, tightening across its throat. The beast's howl was strangled and angry and Edward turned towards it as it still tried to follow him even as Sin held it back. One of the flailing arms was reaching behind to get at the unseen attacker and Edward rushed forward, blade out to cut at the arm before plunging the blade deep into the beast's stomach.

Hot black blood spilled out and the creature stumbled forward, breaking away from Sin's grip and falling to its knees in front of the younger blond. Edward looked briefly at Sin and his eyes went wide at the man's appearance. Blood was dripping from his chin and his eyes were almost gleaming in the dim light. One arm hung slightly loosely and his white shirt was evident through the tears in his coat.

"We need to leave," Sin said as he studied Edward for a moment before looking at the creature on the ground between them. Edward nodded but didn't move.

"You're hurt," he said looking at Sin's arm and Sin shook his head.

"It's not that bad." Sin looked around them and tipped his head back seeking the scents on the wind. "People are coming, we need to go now."

"What about…?" Ed gestured at the thing and Sin let his breath out.

"Leave it. It's dead." Dark eyes flicked to him and Edward nearly took a step back at the expression there. "Maybe they'll blame your kill on it as well." Sin turned and began to walk away, sinking into the shadows, and Ed followed him even as he felt the chill from Sin's last words go through him.

Edward walked quickly but somehow the taller man managed to stay just ahead of him. His eyes stayed fixed on the taller man's back as he tried to figure out just what had happened back there. He could hear the sounds of people behind him but no-one seemed to have seen them and the noises were fading as they kept walking away.

Sin knew he had killed that man. Had he been watching? How long had Sin been there before he had appeared? Ed had only known he was there when he had suddenly appeared and somehow stopped the creature that had been coming for him. The creature had advanced so quickly Ed had only just been aware of its presence and completely vulnerable to the attack. Sin's intervention had given him time to transmute his arm and jump into the fight. And Sin had been hurt, he was sure of it. That arm was still hanging limply and his coat was shredded at his shoulder. And blood on his chin. Ed frowned. That blood had been coming from Sin's mouth but he didn't remember seeing Sin get hit. The man had been behind the monster and he didn't think the flailing arm had managed to reach that far back.

And just what had that thing been anyway? The most obvious answer was that it had been a chimera, but he hadn't seen a chimera like that before. It had moved fast and it had been strong. It hadn't looked human but he didn't know if it had been all animal either. He hoped it had been all animal, because if it hadn't … Edward shivered. The thought of someone creating human chimeras made it hard for him to be rational. And he knew it. It was difficult to be objective when he remembered… Nina.

He had seen both sides of the coin of chimera transmutations and he hated it. No matter how successful it appeared to everyone else, the actual chimera suffered and that he couldn't forget. Or forgive. Black thoughts swirled through his head and he stumbled.

Sin walked as fast as he dared. There was a slight buzzing in his head and his stomach was not comfortable either. The blood he had taken from that creature was hard to absorb. The nausea was caused by animal proteins in that blood and he had to swallow hard again. When he had first begun learning, Meister had used animals to teach him. Rabbits, foxes and once they had come across a freshly killed bear. The first time he had tasted pure animal blood he had vomited. But Meister had insisted and he had slowly learnt to control both his nausea and the hungers that would drive him to feed like this forever afterwards.

Meister had always said that it had been Sin's fault he had had to use animals to teach him. _"This place isn't brimming with human life, Sin, so animals it will have to be. Blame it on you and your need for isolation to sulk in." _ The words slipped through his mind and he almost smiled. If nothing else it had given him a sense for blood type. And that creature had had both animal and human blood. Chimera. More animal than human judging from the taste that lingered, but that creature had been partially human.

Other questions bounced around his mind and he was almost grateful to his stomach for distracting him from them. There would be time to worry about those later, right now his instincts were telling him to get as far away as possible. He could feel Edward following him and he kept scenting the air for any thing else that might be considered a threat. He turned as he heard Ed stumble.

The young man righted himself and looked at Sin. "We're far enough away now. Do you know what that thing was?" Edward wasted no time in asking.

"Chimera," Sin replied bluntly. "And we need to get more distance between us and the kill site. If it had pack-mates they'll be able to track us."

"You think there's more of them?" Edward frowned.

"People don't stop at making one," Sin said harshly and Edward stiffened at the implied reprimand. "And if they let one out, chances are they released others as well. We need to get further away."

Edward looked around and blinked as he recognized the direction they were heading. "The State Cemetery is a safer place?"

"No risk of collateral damage," Sin said as he turned away and continued up the road to the long low hill of the graveyard.

Edward shook his head, trying to clear it. His thinking was muddled and he needed to regain his mental balance quickly. Sin was right. His and Sin's scents would have been all over the dead chimera and drawing any other pursuers away would minimize the risks to innocent people. He hoped. "Are you sure they'll follow us?"

"No." The blunt response had Ed's jaw tightening. "When we went separate ways, it followed you." Ed's eyes went wide. He hadn't consciously made that connection yet. "I know there wasn't much of a distance between us, but there was no hesitation in its movements. And there's enough of that blood on us to make it easy for anyone to track."

Ed stepped quickly and caught up with the longer striding man. Sin was thinking clearer than he was and it irritated him slightly. He had always prided himself on his quick reflexes and his adaptability in sudden situations but tonight he was lagging behind both mentally and physically.

"You're injured. How are we going to take care of them if they do appear?" Edward asked.

Sin sighed and wished he could use his flame alchemy. That was not something he wanted to reveal to Edward. Not yet anyway. And he did not want to bite any more of them. The nausea was passing but it would still be another couple of hours before he was completely free of the effects from the animal blood. He had sucked too much from the beast and it was making him slower than normal as well. And his shoulder needed some time to heal as well. His changed nature had given him the ability to control his blood flow and he sealed off the arteries and veins to his wounds stopping the bleeding, but he needed to be alone to complete the healing process. And the longer he delayed it, the longer it would take to heal.

"I'm not sure yet. If there aren't too many of them it should be easier."

"My arm's going to drop off," Edward mumbled as he ran his hand over his automail, feeling the drying blood sticky and pushing his wet sleeve away from it. Sin laughed mirthlessly.

"We'll find another way. They're created by alchemy, we can use that to destroy them."

Edward looked up at the dark face. There was no emotion on that face. There were no lingering signs of that laughter or anything else reflected there. The man felt cold and Edward realised that Sin's demeanour was almost the same as the one Edward had when he was working. Everything closed off and pushed aside until afterwards. Edward half-nodded as he took a deep breath and began to shut his conscience down. The control he had developed over the last years slipped easily into place now that he was accepting its necessity. The thought that it might be easier because Sin was beside him disappeared somewhere into the shadows behind the mental locks he imposed on himself.

"An array for deconstruction only," Ed said calmly once he had closed the last stray thoughts away.

"A baited trap," Sin replied in the same calm manner and Edward nodded.

"Can you do alchemy, Sin?" Edward suddenly asked and his mind quivered for some reason. His frown was fleeting as he ignored it.

"A little bit, yes."

"I'll draw the array, that way you can set it off if I can't," Ed spoke aloud as he thought. "I can use my arm if we miss any. How many do you think they'll be?"

"I don't know."

"Plan for six I guess. Three each."

"Three each?" Sin queried lightly with a raised eyebrow.

"They must know there's at least two of us. Two to one would be the minimum ratio that you'd want for advantage, so that would make four of them. And then maybe an extra two to be completely sure. That would be six. Any more than that would be overkill and also whoever is releasing them has to be able to control them somehow. Could they control more than six at a time?" Ed wondered.

Sin wondered when Edward had picked up a basic understanding of tactics. Perhaps from too many fights in his earlier years, or had he picked it up from one of the many books he had read? His eyes narrowed slightly as he considered the other, more likely, possibility. Edward had had to learn it for his 'duties' for the General. The skills he had demonstrated earlier could have been picked up over the years of his search for the Stone and this 'servitude' had polished them further. Just what else had he been taught, or picked up along the way?

As they walked into the cemetery and looked for a suitable spot to set their trap, Sin thought about what he had discovered over the last three nights. Since he had heard Edward talk on the rooftop four days ago he had started to investigate. Every night he had followed Edward, remaining hidden until the young man had returned to his room and then continued on. First through the Records and then the General's office, and he had some answers but not all of them yet.

General Hakuro was using Edward to assassinate various people. Most held some form of public office, most had had ties to the military but there didn't seem to be any gain from their deaths. The Records had revealed little. Fourteen ex-military personnel had died in the last eighteen months and Edward could not have been responsible for all of them. Sin had narrowed the list down to those who had held office and been left with nine names. Four of whom had died in the last two months. He had gone over the list several times before he had realised that Edward's last target wasn't there. A quick check had revealed he had never been part of the military.

The General's office had revealed even less than Records had. A file marked 'Elric' contained several sheets of paper written in some form of code hidden between the usual personnel comments and Sin had been planning to go back there tonight to investigate it further after Edward had gone home. But the appearance of the chimera had put paid to that plan.

"Here will do," Edward remarked as he measured off the ground with his eyes. "I'll make it fairly large to catch as many as we can in it. How much warning will we have? That thing moved damned fast."

"Good." Sin lifted his head and tasted the night air. "I can't sense anything yet but we'll have a few moments."

"That doesn't sound like very long," Edward pointed out.

"It's not, so you'd better have that array ready. I'll watch." Sin turned away and looked back towards the gates they had come through. He slipped his hand into his coat and pressed at his shoulder lightly. A small spot of warmth spread out from his fingers and he could feel his skin heating as it traveled along the claw marks, his torn flesh shifting back together. He gritted his teeth and his eyes flickered as he felt it pulling. He controlled the healing carefully. He couldn't do a full one because that would leave him too exhausted for anything else. But closing the wounds slightly would give him more freedom of movement should things go bad.

"Sin…" Edward's voice was hesitant and Sin replied without turning around.

"Yes?"

"You have no way of stopping them if they get past this array. I know you're already hurt…"

"I'll be fine," Sin interrupted him and heard Edward shake his head at him.

"No you won't. I'm not going to be able to concentrate on them if I have to watch out for you as well!" Edward spoke forcibly and Sin turned around to see the glaring golden eyes. "There's blood on your face and you're not moving your right arm much at all. That beast got you and you need something or you won't be able to help yourself, let alone me."

Sin stared at the young man. This display of concern was unexpected and Sin wasn't sure how to respond. The tone suggested Edward was thinking about the possible fight ahead, but the look in those eyes hinted at deeper reasons. Sin pulled his left hand out of his coat and wiped his gloved hand across his chin. Blood from that creature had dried there. He wasn't usually so messy when he drank, but he had been more concerned with stopping the creature to worry about his manners. He would have to find someway to clean his face before he returned to the dorm. And fortunately Edward seemed to be under the impression that the beast had caused the blood on his face.

"How do you suggest I protect myself then?" Sin asked and blinked as Edward suddenly looked uncertain and almost shy. Dark eyes narrowed and Sin wondered just what he was thinking.

"I… could draw you a circle to use. You said you knew alchemy." Edward looked away and then back again. "It's pretty difficult to use though, but I can't think of anything else that would be effective against chimeras."

"What sort of circle?" Sin asked, still hearing strange nuances in Edward's voice.

"Flame alchemy."

Sin's face went blank and Edward stepped back involuntarily. For a brief moment those dark eyes had flared and a strange tremor had gone through him as the shadows had shifted around them. Edward wasn't sure why he had thought to offer Mustang's array to Sin but he had to give the man something to use and he had said he could do alchemy. He had his blade and he could clap and stop at the deconstructive stage, but Sin had nothing. And fire was the only thing he could think of that would be effective against the creatures.

"Give me the array," Sin said and Edward blinked in surprise at Sin's acceptance.

"I can put it on your glove," Ed said after a moment. "That way you won't lose it."

"And how do I ignite this array?" Sin asked.

"I can use thin metal filaments for the arrays on the backs of both gloves. If you rub the arrays together that should spark it. You'll just have to control the direction." For some reason Edward didn't want to transmute Sin's gloves completely. The image of snapping fingers and flame appearing seemed reserved for Mustang. Edward clamped down on his wayward thoughts again and looked at Sin. The man was looking at his dark gloves and the thin lips twitched slightly before he held out his hands, palms down, to Edward.

"Very well then."

Edward stepped in closer taking a deep breath before he clapped his hands and began easing a slender thread of metal from his right hand. Another clap and he bent it into the shape of the array and placed it on the back of Sin's glove. Sin watched as Edward repeated his actions and then clapped to set both arrays into the gloves. He flexed his hands and felt little resistance to the movement. The metal arrays were flexible and the thin silver lines were raised slightly.

"You'd better try them first," Edward muttered and Sin stepped back before scraping the back of his left glove over the right one. Sparks shot out between his hands and he quickly changed the air around them to ignite. He was deliberately sloppy with his control and Edward had to move away with a curse as the flames spilled between them.

"Watch what you're doing!" Edward spluttered and then they both turned. Sin's head lifted and Ed's tilted.

"They're coming," Sin spoke and they both moved to the other side of the array.

"They're so fast," Ed murmured as he stood just on the edge of the array.

"Four," Sin remarked casually as his dark eyes scanned the area, easily discerning the beasts heading towards them. He looked beyond them and frowned. "Six, two more are slinking up behind. I'll take them, you concentrate on the first four," he added. He stepped back to merge with the shadows and heard Ed's protested "Sin!" as he moved rapidly away.

Sin's face eased into a smirk as he slipped past the first four chimeras and confronted the other two. Growls and hisses arose behind him and he ignored them as he scraped the gloves together and let the flames loose. Fur began to burn on the first chimera and he moved around to face his second target. This time he sent a large surge of flame that engulfed the beast and had it screaming in agony. Quickly Sin shifted targets again and looked at the first chimera. He felt the surge of alchemy behind him and knew Ed had sparked the big array. He snapped and the smouldering beast ignited. Sin's smirk became wider. Edward would be too busy to know how Sin was using the arrays. And Sin was not going to mention that he already had arrays hidden on his dark gloves.

The smell of burning flesh filled his nose and he watched as they fell, their legs drawing upwards, the heat causing the muscles to contract as they burned. Jaws and teeth became exposed as the skin shrank back from their long muzzles and skin blistered and blackened in between the patches of fur that remained. Claws scrabbled at the ground and their snarls gave way to whimpers and then silence.

Sin turned away and saw Ed was battling against the last remaining chimera, his arm blade glinting as he struck. The blackened lumps of three others lay across the array. Sin walked unhurriedly back up the slope towards the fighting pair. He knew Edward would not appreciate him taking over his fight, so he moved slowly and casually to one side. And the creature saw him and was distracted for a brief moment, and in that moment Edward struck hard and fast. He moved in, clapping a hand onto his bladed arm as he drove it through the chimera. Alchemy flared and the chimera sagged, falling to the ground as Edward withdrew his arm.

Sin looked around. All six were dead and he couldn't see anything or anyone close by. The air was heavy with the smell of death and it tainted the other scents. Edward came up beside him, his head moving from side to side.

"I don't think there's anyone else here now," he said.

"I can't sense anyone," Sin replied in agreement. "But someone will be looking for these."

"We could bury them. The longer they don't know what happened, the longer they'll look and they might just get careless."

"They will try to replace them." Sin spoke without inflection and Edward shot a quick glance at him. "You could get into a lot of trouble if you pursue this further, little rabbit."

Ed glowered at the nickname as he replied. "Making chimeras is one of the worst uses for alchemy! I am not going to let anyone get away with that!"

"And how do you intend to stop them? How will you even find them?" Sin asked and saw Edward freeze for a moment. A quick furtive expression crossed his face before he replied blandly.

"I'm sure I'll find something."

Sin kept his smile hidden. _You can't fool me, Edward_ he thought. _I know exactly where you're going to look. _But he understood Edward's reasons for being so passionate about the matter. He had even tried to use it to break through the façade the young man wore to the office each day. It would be interesting to see what he did tomorrow, Sin thought as he looked at the young man. "We should clear up here."

Edward nodded and Sin felt the earth rock beneath his feet as Edward clapped and removed the array from the turf. The chimera remains sank into the ground and they walked down to the still smoking piles.

"It appears to have been part canine of some sort," Sin mused as he studied the twisted bones. "The musculature's been enhanced for greater speed somehow I think."

"They stood upright," Ed said.

"Yes, probably from the human side. Maybe it was used as the template for the other animals to be joined to." Sin walked around the stinking heap.

"Human?" Ed asked in a strained voice.

"Yes," Sin looked at him and saw the colour rush into the blond's face. A hard clap and Ed dropped to his knees slapping his hands hard on the grass. The earth split open and the corpses fell into the sudden chasm.

"_I will find whoever did this_," he promised in a low voice as he clapped again to close the earth. He stared at the ground as if seeing through it. The feel of Sin's hand at his shoulder had him turning and leaning against the man's legs. Edward wanted a lot of things right then. He wanted the person responsible for the chimeras to be dead in front of him, he wanted not to have to been out killing, he wanted to not remember Nina, or Al's face when he had spoken of Marta and most of all he wanted Sin to hold him.

"Rabbit." The voice beside his ear was soft and warm breath spilled down his neck. Arms wrapped around him from behind and he leant into the man's embrace. His eyes prickled and he blinked hard until his eyes were clear again. Tentatively he lifted his hand and placed it over Sin's. He felt the raised array on the gloves and his fingers traced the pattern lightly.

"You managed quite well with the flames," he said.

"Thank you." Sin smiled slightly.

"I don't know why the bastard always said it was hard, you got the hang of it quickly enough," Ed added without thinking as he felt his energy begin to seep away. He stifled the urge to yawn. It had been a long night and for once he was able to think almost clearly without being overtaken by the guilt. Whether it was because of the appearance of the chimeras or because Sin was there he didn't know and he didn't want to know. It was enough to be free for a moment.

"What about your arm?" He asked his voice slow.

"Don't worry about it," Sin said and his arms tightened around Edward for a moment. "It's time we were gone."

"Just a bit longer," Edward said sleepily, his head nestling back against the taller man.

"Come on Rabbit. You'll sleep better in your own bed." Sin's voice was amused as he straightened up pulling Edward up with him. Edward was a heavy weight against him for a moment before the shorter man straightened up. Sin let his arms drop and Edward turned to face him. There was a long pause as Edward stared at him. It was almost a shock when he spoke.

"Thank you."

Sin lifted his hand and ran his gloved fingers down the side of Edward's face. "You're welcome," he said just before he leant in to brush his lips across Ed's. He drew back and turned away missing the disappointed flicker of Edward's eyes.

"Sin." Edward called quietly and Sin turned back to face the blond. "Will you help me find them?" He spoke quickly, trying hard not to sound anything but casual. _I'm not really asking for help,_ he thought. _I can do this on my own, I just want you to stay here a bit longer._

Sin studied Edward thoughtfully before he nodded. "I'll help."

And Edward smiled at him.

And Sin's heart jumped because that smile had only ever been reserved for Al.

* * *

-

_Author's Note: Once again my thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I admit the other fic did distract me for a while and did delay me in writing this chapter, the two being so different in tone. So please enjoy this one again.  
_

_midnite_


	8. 7: Interest In Investigations

**Dark Dreams**

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**7: ****Interest In Investigations  
**

Edward Elric had barely entered the office when the Colonel came out of his inner office, a file in his hand and a thoughtful look on his face. He slapped the file against Edward's chest and Edward's arms lifted automatically to hold it in place.

"Come with me, Fullmetal," the Colonel said without a pause and left the office. Edward had no time to do anything but turn straight around and follow after the fast striding man. He looked at file in his arms and blinked. The reports on the suspected chimera sightings.

"What's going on?" he asked the dark-haired man's back.

"Something happened last night and we've been summoned to explain it," Mustang said without turning around.

Edward paused, his eyes wide and felt his heart suddenly pound loudly in his ears before he could reassert his self-control. He hurried after the Colonel. "Explain what? Chimeras? What happened last night?" _Did someone find that first chimera? Is that what this is about? Maybe we should have disposed of it like we did the others. Did anyone see anything else? What if…?_

"You're full of questions this morning, Fullmetal," the Colonel remarked dryly and Ed cursed silently. He had made it a habit not to ask questions, not to show an interest in anything so that it couldn't be used against him. He wiped his face clear of all expression and pushed all thoughts of last night into a small dark corner of his mind. He had planned on going through the very file he held in his hands and possibly finding an excuse to get in touch with the investigating team somehow. He hadn't expected to have had the file thrust upon him.

"Sorry, Sir," he said, giving the ingrained response in the low and empty tone he had always used with the General, as he forced himself into a calm state. _Relax, there is no way they are going to know what happened last night. Someone has found that first one, that's all. Only me and Sin know about the others, and we made sure they'll never be found. There's no need to worry about anything. I've just got to stay calm._

"Ed?" the Colonel's voice broke through his thoughts and Ed shivered suddenly. The Colonel had stopped walking and turned to face him. The lifted eyebrow and the look of curiousity on the Colonel's face had Ed scowling. He stared back, setting his jaw in a stubborn manner and refusing to respond. The bastard was the one feeling curious, not him. If Mustang wanted to know something, he was going to have to ask. He waited but the Colonel seemed content to simply stare at him, the curiousity fading slightly and the dark eye narrowed appraisingly. Without a word he turned around and began walking again, leaving Edward feeling unsettled and puzzled.

Edward followed again, watching the way the Colonel moved. For a moment he thought he saw Sin in front of him and he blinked. _Mustang's about the same height as Sin, that's all, _he thought as he frowned. _Sin moves faster, he was almost gliding last night, not stepping like this bastard is._ He shook slightly, mentally shaking the image away. _But the bastard is moving pretty smoothly. _

He didn't have time to recover from the surprise of that wayward thought when he suddenly realised where the Colonel was heading. General Hakuro's office.

Roy sensed the change in Edward when he understood where they were going. The sudden heavier footstep, the almost imperceptible indrawn breath and the increased heartbeat. He wanted to turn around and see just what Edward was letting show on his face, but knew he couldn't do that. It was perhaps a bit unfair of him not to have said anything but to have said anything would have been out of character for him, and it could have given Edward cause to speculate on just what he knew about Ed's situation. Making Ed mistrust him anymore than he already did was not what he wanted. He had noticed subtle tensions in the blond since that time on the rooftop and he had ignored them, and he would keep ignoring them. He had no intentions of sharing anything of what Edward had told him unless Edward spoke first.

But whatever was between Edward and the General was something he was determined to find out. His theory that the General held Edward in place because of Al felt right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it. It was no stretch of the imagination to know that Edward would kill to protect his brother, but it was harder to picture him continuing to do so without trying to escape or violently protesting.

The events of last night had stopped him from continuing his search of the General's office but it had handed him this opportunity to observe just how matters were between Edward and Hakuro. The phone call he had received this morning had given him no details of exactly what had been discovered and he was more than a little bit suspicious at this meeting being held in the General's office. Roy had easily deduced that the corpse of the first chimera had been found. Whether they were going to officially link the murdered man and the strange beast was what he hoped to find out. He was curious as to how the General was going to handle this. Edward wasn't the only one who would want to have some things about last night remain undiscovered.

He entered the outer office, Edward at his heels and was ushered straight through by a meek and cowed Sergeant.

General Hakuro sat behind his desk and two other Generals sat opposite him. Roy recognized one of them. General Pahler was a member of the High Command's Advisory Panel. He was rumoured to be in line for a seat on the Military Council that made up the High Command. He had also been partway responsible for bringing Roy back from the North.

The other General was looking at him with a frown as Roy noticed Hakuro ignoring him and staring at Edward. He felt Edward take up a position near the wall behind him and could almost see the bland expression he knew the blond would be presenting to them all. He had seen it often enough the first day Edward had come back to his office.

"Thank you for coming, Mustang," Pahler said before Hakuro could speak and Mustang saluted.

"Sir."

"You know General Hakuro and this is General Rusklin. You have charge of the investigation into suspected illegal alchemy I believe."

"Yes Sir," Roy replied and then spoke without turning his head. "Major." Edward stepped forward holding the file out for him and stepping back as soon as he had taken it.

"Why is this Major here?" General Rusklin asked his eyes focused on the silent blond.

"I have placed Major Elric in charge of assessing all information in regards to this matter, Sir," Roy replied calmly.

"Why?" General Rusklin asked abruptly.

"Because he has dealt with chimeras in the past, Sir and he is an alchemist." Roy kept his answer short and polite. Hakuro was watching closely and he wanted to give the man nothing that could be used against Edward.

"Major Elric is the Fullmetal Alchemist, Rusklin," Hakuro suddenly interjected smoothly. "I have seen him work over the last year and a half and the Major has been very efficient in most matters."

General Rusklin grunted reluctantly and Pahler looked at him. "Colonel Mustang was chosen because he too is an alchemist, Rusklin. Given the uncertainty at the time of the initial report it was considered wise to have someone who could understand these matters in charge."

Edward listened as they spoke. _'Bout the only wise thing you did, stupid Military idiots,_ Ed thought behind his expressionless face. A team had been sent in to investigate as soon as that first report had been received. Nothing had been found and surveillance had been put in place. Ed had rolled his eyes when he had first read that. Surveillance should have been set up first and then they should have waited before going in. The file he had given Mustang contained little more than a week's worth of surveillance reports all saying the same thing. No activity sighted.

He had barely looked at the file since Mustang had given it to him, his resentment at not being allowed to go to the site and no further sightings being reported had been strengthened by his need to remain apart from everyone around him. Chimeras were a very touchy subject for him and every time he passed over that file without opening it he could feel the guilt piling up behind him. He was already having problems maintaining his distance from everyone around him now he was back in this office and he could almost feel the guilt eating away at his resolve. But opening one door would mean opening others and Edward wasn't willing to do that. Not yet. _Not ever_, his thought was firm. _And that's why Mustang knows about Al. Not to mention you intend to go sneaking around with Sin tonight looking for these chimeras. Doing a good job of keeping them doors closed, aren't we Ed? _He nearly scowled at his traitorous mind. _Idiot!_

"…been a waste of time." Rusklin's voice was harsh. "They've found nothing nor have they seen anything."

"It is possible that someone saw the initial search and they moved their operations elsewhere." Mustang kept his voice level. General Rusklin struck him as a disagreeable man, ready to find fault with everything around him.

"Last night a …chimera, for want of a better word, was found dead alongside a murdered government official." General Pahler turned and faced Mustang. "Both bodies have been brought to Headquarters. You are to examine the creature and determine what it is. Once we know what it is we will take action. I want a squad to be ready to enter that warehouse as soon as we know."

"I'll organize it," Hakuro replied before Roy could respond and Pahler turned to him. Edward almost frowned. Mustang had charge of the investigation, he should be the one to muster up a squad. Edward forced himself not to think further. _Stay calm, stay calm._ His mental chanting settled across his thoughts as it always had whenever he was in this office and he closed himself away from the disturbing speculations. Later, when he left here he would start thinking again. He wondered if he could delay identifying that chimera until tomorrow. He didn't want that squad going in before he and Sin had had a chance to look around. Could he deceive not only the Generals but Mustang as well? He'd have to try.

"Colonel Thorn will lead the squad. I will get him to contact you Mustang." Hakuro faced Mustang as he spoke but his eyes were focused on Edward, and Edward stared back forcing himself to remain calm. He didn't like Thorn. They had met several times and none of those occasions were ones he wanted to remember. Thorn was Hakuro's man completely and Ed pushed that thought into the corner with the others tagged for later.

"Thank you for the offer. However when the Major and I have determined what we are dealing with, I will organize my own squad to go in."

"I was not making you an offer, Colonel." Hakuro straightened slightly in his chair.

"This is my investigation General, and I will determine what and who I need." Mustang's voice was smooth and almost polite. "Given that the targets may have already moved, I do not intend to waste further time by adding extra command hoops to jump through."

"Do not overstep yourself, _Colonel_." Hakuro's voice went flat with an unspoken threat.

"Enough." General Pahler spoke firmly and both men stared at each other for a long moment before Hakuro turned his head away. "Mustang is more than capable of handling this matter, Hakuro. Colonel Thorn might be better used by placing him with General Rusklin. This creature is only half of the problem. There is also the matter of Conroy or had you forgotten about him?" Hakuro's frown deepened.

_Of course he hasn't forgotten him. He's the one who sent me __out to kill him,_ Edward thought sardonically behind his empty face. Edward was suddenly glad he wasn't part of the General's staff anymore. Pahler was scolding the sour-faced General and in front of Mustang, who Ed knew he disliked and himself. As soon as Pahler was gone Edward knew he'd take out his embarrassment on his staff and he wouldn't be surprised if there were repercussions aimed at him as well.

_Mustang must have some serious support in high places_. The thought broke through Edward's mental barriers without warning. He remembered what the General had said before. That Mustang had chosen to be a Colonel and not sought a superior ranking on his return. As a Colonel, he had easily managed to get Ed transferred from the General's staff. And now another General was essentially telling Hakuro to leave Mustang alone. Edward found himself torn at that realisation. Al was safer than he had supposed if Mustang kept his promise of having all contact go through him. But Ed was now tied to him in exchange for that promise.

"Conroy was only a minor member of the upcoming delegation and we can't assume that his murder is related to it, but neither can we ignore it either. There are too many unknown factors at this moment." Pahler kept his attention on Hakuro and Edward sought to slip back into his mindless pose. He focused on Mustang's back and wondered how much longer they would talk for.

"Very well then, Thorn can be assigned to help with security for the delegation." Edward wondered idly what delegation they were referring to. He was never given any information about his targets other than their name and description. It was only afterwards that he was able to discover any details and he never went out of his way to learn about them. He didn't want to know too much, it made it easier to cope with. He shrugged off the questions and began to think of ways to drag out examining that chimera. He wished he knew where Sin was right now, or even a way to contact him. _Damn, we could have slipped out at lunch and gone to look. _

Mustang listened to the Generals talking and remained outwardly composed as he waited to be dismissed. He hadn't missed the glances Hakuro had been giving Edward and he would have liked to have been able to see Edward's expressions in return even as he doubted that Edward would allow anything to be seen here. Edward certainly knew how to play the part of dutiful soldier. As did he. Hakuro was not going to find anything to use against either of them. Not that Roy worried about what Hakuro might try. Against Mustang, Hakuro would lose, he just didn't know it yet, but Roy knew he had to be careful not to antagonize the man either. He might be unable to hurt Roy, but there were others who were vulnerable. Like the blond behind him.

"You'd better go now, Mustang," General Pahler interrupted his thoughts and held out the folder to him. "Examine that creature and find us some answers."

"Yes Sir," Mustang replied as he took the folder before straightening into a salute. With a bow of his head to them all he turned and walked to the door. Edward moved away from the wall and opened it and then waited for him to pass through it before following him and closing the door quietly behind them. Mustang gave the file to Edward and kept silent until they were out of the office.

Edward opened the file as he walked behind Mustang. They had added one page to it. A single page with barely a paragraph on it. Nothing more than a few terse sentences reporting that a creature, probably a chimera, had been found and brought to Headquarters for examination. They hadn't even mentioned the dead body near it. Edward sighed even as he was grateful for stupid soldiers. No details here meant he could cite that as a need to be extremely thorough in the examination. He just hoped he could delay giving any results until tomorrow. The Colonel was not an easy man to deceive.

Roy moved easily towards the mortuary rooms adjacent to the small infirmary in Headquarters. He could feel Ed at his back and his smirk was hidden as he tried to sense the younger man's thoughts. It was going to be difficult to slow the examination down without Ed becoming suspicious. He knew Edward would want things to be delayed, but he couldn't appear to be too accommodating. Edward would become curious if he behaved too unlike himself. His lips curved slightly as he began to plan.

* * *

The creature was laid on a metal table. The corporal stationed by the door was unable to take his eyes off the irregular shape concealed by the covering cloth. His nose kept itching even though he could smell nothing. When the door opened he turned to see a blond Major enter followed by a Colonel and doctor.

Edward walked straight to the table and pulled the cover back, ignoring the indrawn breath from the soldier by the door. He leant forward and his right hand brushed across the furred face lightly.

"Some kind of fur, short and rough…" His fingers tugged at it and the skin lifted with the hair. "Shorter on the face and longer on the body. Animal of some kind. Dog perhaps. The snout seems canine. So do the teeth." Ed opened the slack jaws and peered into the mouth of the dead creature. He turned the head around examining the ears and then noticed the matted fur at the back of its neck. He frowned and prodded at the stiff hairs. "Hmm, blood. It got injured somehow?" He blinked as he suddenly remembered Sin clinging to the back of the creature, holding it as its arms stretched first for Edward and then behind for the dark man. Was Sin responsible for this injury? But how? He began to pull the clogged fur apart seeking the source of the blood.

"Do you know what it is?" The doctor asked his eyebrows lifting as the young Major seemed completely unfazed by the strange beast and showed no hesitation in examining it. Even the Colonel beside him showed none of the fear and disgust everyone else had demonstrated on first seeing it. Even now he was still unable to look at it without feeling uneasy.

"Chimera probably," Mustang replied as Edward was too interested in the creature and ignoring everything around him. He saw where Edward was looking and nearly frowned. He'd forgotten about the marks he'd left there but there hadn't been much time for thinking about consequences at the time. It would be interesting to see if Edward asked Sin about it tonight.

"It's an ugly looking thing. Who would do that?" The doctor asked with a shudder.

"That's what we will find out," Mustang replied calmly. "What about the dead man who was found near it?"

"Stabbed." The man responded bluntly. "Although I'll be doing a full autopsy this afternoon, it's pretty obvious how he died." He let his breath out. "It wasn't this thing."

"And their being found together?" Mustang queried.

"Could just be co-incidence, which is unlikely, or whoever killed this … chimera killed him too. There was obviously someone else there." The doctor watched Edward for a moment. "I should have given him some proper gloves," he remarked.

"I doubt the Major cares about his gloves, Doctor." Mustang smiled slightly and saw the red-tinged gloves still moving through the coarse fur.

"Has he seen something like this before? He's very calm about the whole thing." Mustang could hear the curiousity in the man's voice.

The Major has had experience with chimeras before, yes." Mustang spoke casually. "Do you intend to autopsy this creature?" he asked to divert the doctor from enquiring further.

"Yes, I think one should be done. From a research perspective, this is an opportunity too good to waste. Because of what it is, will I be allowed to perform an autopsy on it?"

"I'll approve it. You will do a complete autopsy and I want a full and detailed report. No-one else is to be involved." Mustang stared at the doctor and saw his nod of acceptance. "When would you want to do it?"

"I have to get the other one done first, so tomorrow morning would be when I'd start." Mustang nodded, refraining from suggesting he do it this evening. The later the autopsy was carried out, the longer before he could send the team in.

"The Major will be here to assist you." Mustang turned to see if Edward had heard but he saw the young man was still engrossed in the chimera. His gloved fingers were dark red with old blood and he had moved from the back of the neck down to the front of the chimera. "Fullmetal!" he called.

Edward looked up slowly, his eyes slightly unfocused. "What?"

"Have you finished?"

"Hell, no. I'll be here for hours yet," Edward replied.

"The doctor will be performing an autopsy on it tomorrow morning. You will assist him."

Edward frowned at the dictatorial tone but nodded. "Okay. There's a few things I'd like to look more closely at that's for sure."

"Like what?"

"There's a …wound at the back of its neck although the large hole in its stomach is probably why it died. It looks like a malformed large dog or wolf, but it also appears as if it would stand upright." Edward paused, not wanting to say too much. He was more curious as to whether Mustang would wait until after the autopsy before sending a team in. If he did that would mean Edward wouldn't have to find reasons to delay. But he couldn't ask. Even if the others weren't here, he still wouldn't be able to ask. Edward looked at the doctor thoughtfully. He looked like an intelligent man but he was lacking alchemical knowledge and Edward wondered if he could exploit that.

"I'll want the results on my desk by the mid-afternoon at the latest," Mustang informed the doctor and Edward's eyes narrowed. Was the Colonel going to wait for the results before sending the team in? Edward knew the General wanted fast results.

"That could be done, but I wouldn't have _all_ the results for you. Some tests will take several days."

"Test results I can wait for, the actual autopsy results are needed more urgently."

"With two of us working on it, you'll have the report by mid-afternoon," Edward spoke up. He met the single eye without saying any more. _You're going to send the team in afterwards aren't you?_ _Do you really need the results or are you just using this as a way to get at the General?_ _Whatever it is, I guess I should thank you._ Ed nearly choked at that thought. He was already indebted to the man and now he had just added to it. _Not that I'm ever going to tell him that._

"Good." Mustang nodded. He knew Edward would have been concerned about the team going in before tonight and this would delay things nicely, but Roy also knew that he could not delay too much. Whatever arrangements he and Edward made were always going to be subject to other influences. The secrets they both had controlled them.

"Nine o'clock suit you, Major?" The doctor asked and Edward nodded.

"I'll be here." Edward looked at Mustang. "Do you want me to keep examining it now?"

"No, there's something else we need to organize," Mustang replied. "Keep it under guard. No-one is allowed in here except you and Fullmetal." He spoke to the doctor but his eye caught that of the Corporal by the door. Edward put the cover back over the creature as Mustang spoke and wondered what else the Colonel needed him for. He surely didn't need Ed's help to put a team together, so why couldn't he stay here? If he stayed here he'd have a lot more to tell Sin tonight. He looked at his stained gloves and clapped lightly to clean them, automatically cataloguing the elemental structure of the blood as he did so. He frowned as he felt the discrepancies. He didn't say anything as he looked up and saw the doctor watching him.

"I see why the Colonel said not to worry about offering you gloves."

Edward smiled slightly. "I always forget about them and I'm too used to fixing them this way."

"You'll need the proper ones tomorrow though," the doctor remarked and Edward shrugged. He'd leave that problem for tomorrow. His automail hand wasn't going to fit into one of those thin gloves. Cloth was much more forgiving to the angles of his right hand.

Mustang began to move towards the door and Edward and the doctor followed. The corporal opened the door for them and they moved into the next room. Mustang excused himself to use the telephone briefly and Edward kept his face blank as he noticed the shrouded body on another table. Mustang was back before he could say anything and he ignored the body as he shook hands with the doctor and left, Edward following close behind.

* * *

"Can you drive, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked as they walked along the corridor and Edward scrunched his face up at the random question.

"No, Sir," Ed replied automatically as he suddenly realised they weren't heading back to the office.

"Get Havoc to teach you sometime," Mustang ordered and kept walking. Edward followed with a puzzled look deepening on his face. His confusion mounted when Mustang reached the front doors and there was a car waiting for him. "Get in," Mustang said as he opened the driver's side door. Edward took a deep breath and got in the car.

"Where are we going?" he asked as soon as Mustang started the car.

"To the warehouse," Mustang replied and Edward gaped at him, his control shattered.

"_Are you out of your mind Mustang?"_He nearly spluttered the words as he looked at the calm profile. "What about the surveillance that's there?"

"I'm sure we can avoid their pitiful eyes." Mustang's voice was cynical and Edward's breath caught.

"What are you up to, bastard?" And Roy held back his triumphant smirk at finally hearing the suspicious voice Edward Elric had always used towards him in the old days. The restraint Edward had been demonstrating since returning to his office had disappeared and Roy knew that Edward would slip straight back into it without notice as soon as he realised what he had done. But just for this moment he felt as he had last night when Edward had smiled at him. A singular point where he felt the bond between them thicken. For every tie he created as Sin he knew it had to be balanced with one from Roy.

"The General is right. A team has to go in and as soon as possible," Mustang replied, much to Ed's further amazement. The man was behaving strangely and Edward wasn't sure what had changed. Mustang was treating him like an equal and Mustang had _never_ done that before. "There is a dead chimera back at Headquarters and the surveillance team didn't see anything out of the ordinary last night. So that means either the chimera came from elsewhere or the team aren't doing their job properly."

"It came from somewhere else," Ed stated firmly. "You don't _not_ see something like that, even in the dark. Besides there was a partial moon last night."

"Was there?" Roy queried lightly before continuing. "However they missed seeing it doesn't mean it has to have come from somewhere else. There is a possibility that it came from one of the buildings around the one being watched."

"You think it snuck out of an adjoining building and slipped right past all the eyes?" Ed's voice was laced with sarcasm. _And let's not forget the other six that followed along right behind it. Not seeing one I can almost agree with but they missed all seven. They have to come from somewhere else. _

"It's very likely." Mustang glanced at Edward for a moment before looking back at the road. "To create a chimera you'd need to have some kind of lab or large space."

"You could do it in a single room, Mustang. All you need is the circle and the…materials." Ed's voice thickened as he recalled the room Shou Tucker had once used and then he let his breath out. "But to mass produce them you'd need a more secure and properly set up location."

"Mass produce?"

"People don't stop at making one chimera, Mustang." Edward echoed the words of Sin from last night and felt himself shiver. He was supposed to be doing this with Sin tonight not Mustang at lunchtime. "And how do you intend to go sneaking around now in broad daylight anyway?"

"The team has a changeover in an hour. We can take advantage of that if we need to, but we shouldn't be seen if those warehouses are all linked by tunnels or other passages. We'll be starting a few blocks from them."

Ed sighed. "I hate tunnels. And if you _are_ right, then it's not our side we have to worry about."

"With all your experience I'm sure we won't get seen by anyone, Ed," Mustang replied lightly and Ed scowled at him. He couldn't remember the last time he had managed to successfully sneak anywhere and not get caught at some point.

Edward bit at the _"sarcastic bastard"_ before it left his mouth and took a deep breath. "Why are you doing this, Mustang? What about sending in a team as the General wanted?" He swallowed. "You wouldn't let me be part of the team when you first gave it to me so what's changed?"

"You're full of questions, Ed. I thought you'd welcome the chance to do this." Mustang spoke without emphasis and Edward stared at him.

"That's not the issue here."

"Then perhaps you'll understand this better. I have no intention of sending my team into a situation of which I know nothing about. Determining basic facts as to the target's actual location and the routes to and from it are what I want to know and because there is nothing in the file I am here to find out for myself," Mustang said in a clear voice.

"You're scouting?" Edward shook his head. "Fine, I can understand that but I'm kinda surprised that _you_ would do this."

"Who else would I trust?"

"And me?" Ed spoke without thinking and then froze for a moment. He looked away. "No, don't answer that one."

Roy chuckled. "I'd be foolish indeed if I didn't bring backup with me. It's up to you if want to see that as a sign of trust or not." He didn't look at the blond beside him but could hear him fidget slightly.

"Fine, but if I have to drag your injured ass back there, you get to explain it Hawkeye," Edward said as he ignored the heated feel in his face and stared determinedly out the window.

_What the hell am I doing__?_ He thought with a frown. _This is fucking Mustang here! This is all wrong! There's something not right here. Why does he want to play scout? Is he worried about Hakuro and Thorn?_ Ed's hand slipped up and pressed hard against his chest. _No, I can't do that now. I have to get some control back. I can not fall apart here. I've done that once, I will not do it again. Dammit, I wish Sin was here._

Roy stayed silent sensing the confusions going through Edward. He knew his actions were unsettling Edward but he had seen how Ed had been last night. He had been completely different from the withdrawn and distant, obedient soldier he was every day in the office. He knew the blond needed something like this to break the façade he had been hiding behind. He risked a quick glance and frowned when he saw Ed's hand pressing against his chest. It wasn't moving and Roy was thankful for that. He took a testing breath and was relieved to find no blood in the air.

"We'll leave the car here," Roy said as he stopped the car and Edward blinked, looking around him at the nondescript street.

"We are going to be very noticeable," Edward remarked as he looked at the people walking up and down the street.

"There's a factory around the corner that supplies several items for the Military. Uniforms are common around here."

"And when we get closer to the target?"

"We'll be extra careful."

Ed sighed and opened the car door. "You haven't done this in a long time have you?" he got out of the car and missed Roy's answering smirk.

* * *

It took them half an hour to find an abandoned warehouse and they entered through a back door. The dust lay thick on the floor and they climbed the rickety stairs to the first floor as quietly as they could.

"Windows are facing east," Ed muttered as he looked into one room.

"The other side then," Mustang replied and went further down the passage. "Here. They face the way we want." He entered the room and Ed followed. The window was dirty and they stood on either side of it.

"The warehouse is beyond those buildings there," Mustang said as he pointed. "The area is pretty quiet and there's little traffic so we'll have to stay in the shadows and back alleys."

"This would be so much easier at night," Edward groused absently as he mentally mapped out a path to the next alley.

"I don't see too well at night," Roy replied and Edward looked startled. He hadn't expected Mustang to respond. "And I wouldn't put it past Hakuro to send his own men tonight despite the agreement this morning."

Edward stiffened slightly knowing Mustang wasn't far wrong with that observation. And he should have thought of that too. He knew how Hakuro was when things didn't go his way. At least tonight he would have Sin with him and they'd be in darker more suitable clothes. Ed held back his sigh. It was time to start concentrating again. Time to regain the focus he had let slip ever since they had gotten into the car. It had been easy to think time had gone back all those years and he had had nothing else to consider but finding that Stone. Sneaking around and leaving aggravated superiors behind. So very reminiscent of those past occasions. Except Mustang was beside him and not Al, and the superior was not the bastard Colonel but a more threatening General.

With Sin last night, Ed had found it comforting to have someone beside him. He felt things when he was with Sin and he didn't know why. He didn't recognize half the feelings either. But some of the feelings he had recognized were ones of security and comfort. He was almost certain he almost trusted Sin, but he wasn't ready to test that yet. But he hadn't thought to find being with Mustang as comfortable. He blamed Mustang for it. Ever since they had gotten into the car Mustang had been different; approachable and almost friendly. It was unnerving and Edward could do little except slip back into the old mannerisms to keep himself from spinning madly in place. _If only I could turn everything back to that time._

"Let me darken the pigments in our uniforms. And we'll lose the butt skirts. It'll still look Military but maybe anyone would think it a cheap imitation," Ed said abruptly before his thoughts got away from him.

Roy lifted an eyebrow at the almost surly tone but removed the butt skirt without saying a word and stood still as Edward clapped and transmuted their uniforms to an almost black shade of dark blue. He removed his insignia and Edward did the same. Their watch chains disappeared into their pockets.

"Satisfied now?" he queried as they took a last look out of the window.

"Not really, but it'll do." Edward turned away and headed to the door. "We'd better move otherwise the office'll come looking for us."

"I told Hawkeye we wouldn't be back until later when I organized the car," Roy replied as he followed.

"Did you tell her where we were going?"

"No," and Ed could hear the smirk behind him. "Hawkeye already knew."

Ed let his breath out as his spine twitched. He didn't doubt that for a moment. Hawkeye was the one person he had always been very careful around. He had seen her appraising him every time they had spoken and since the phone call incident he could feel her gaze on him. He knew it was only because Mustang had ordered her not to ask that she was being so restrained, but it hadn't stopped her from trying other methods. She always said good morning to him. She always asked how he was every day and she used a light easy voice that put his teeth on edge. He was used to a Hawkeye that demanded, that commanded; not one that behaved like a kind but insistent friend. She ignored his brusque responses and outright refusal to answer at times and always came back with a casual greeting. It made his shame and guilt worse. He didn't regret what he had had said in Mustang's office that day. He still felt that way, but he knew he should have found another way, a better way to handle the situation.

"She is going to kill us," he said with a groan.

"She gave us until five," Roy said, his smirk widening. Edward stopped and turned around to face him, his eyes startled and a look of disbelief on his face.

"Really?" His voice was almost tentative and Roy let go of his smirk and nodded. He had seen how Edward closed himself down around the others and especially Hawkeye. He understood why he did it and he knew Ed was finding it harder as the others had begun to follow Hawkeye's lead and begin to try and start conversations with him. Fortunately they hadn't pushed too hard yet, but Ed had started finding excuses to go to the Library the last couple of days.

"Yes, really," he replied and stepped close. "She's not going to hold a grudge, Ed. No matter what happened that time, she does still consider herself to be your friend." He flicked a gloved finger at Ed's bangs. "Come on, let's go, Fullmetal." He walked past and Edward stared after him wondering why his heart rate had increased and if his face was red as his cheeks suddenly felt very warm.

* * *

-

_Note: Thank you to everyone for the reviews and comments. _

_midnite_


	9. 8: Tunnels and Traps

* * *

**Dark Dreams**

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**8:**** Tunnels and Traps**

Roy turned away from Ed's suddenly red face and headed towards the door. "We've missed the shift changeover and it would be wiser to approach the warehouse from the other side to the surveillance points."

"Your surveillance team's really pitiful if they haven't covered all four sides," Edward replied with only a small tremor in his voice as he regained his self-control.

"It backs right up to the river. Come here." Roy hunkered down, pulling off his glove and began to draw in the dust covering the floor. Ed walked over and joined him. "There are half a dozen warehouses in a row. They have the river behind them and there's a narrow street in front. The road at this end of the street leads across the river. The one we want is second from the other end of the street."

"What's at that end of the street?"

"Past the warehouses there are several derelict ones and an old water pumping station. The team has a position in the building almost exactly opposite the one we want. And then there's a point at each of the street." Roy made marks on the dust map and Ed studied it and transposed it to what he had seen from the window earlier. He groaned.

"You want to see if the pumping station has tunnels leading to the river don't you?"

"Clever boy," Roy smirked. "And if we go behind their positions to get to the station they shouldn't see us."

"How come you know so much about this area?"

"I studied maps of the area when the incident was first reported." Roy looked at his drawing and Ed held his breath for a moment until the sting of his conscience had passed. He hadn't done that. He had avoided looking at the file as much as he could, and he hadn't checked any of the information or research at all. Edward had prided himself on his preparation for his 'jobs' for the General and his reasons suddenly seemed petty and stupid now. He should have been prepared and he should have not let personal feelings get in the way. Hadn't he learnt _that _lesson so many times before?

"I'd like to have a full perimeter around that warehouse, but the river makes it awkward. If they have a way to cross it without being seen, then that will complicate matters."

"Shouldn't be too hard to get maps of the old water systems. Someone would have copies of it. Civic work is always going on; they'd have to keep the old stuff around for reference." Ed pushed aside his self-reproach and started thinking properly again.

"Falman will be best for that I think. Then Breda can work out the best coverage for a perimeter from them," Mustang said thoughtfully before he looked at Ed. "Seen enough?"

"Yes."

Roy nodded and stood up. He ran his boot through the map several times obliterating the lines he had drawn. He wiped his finger on the side of his trousers leaving a grey stripe there before putting his glove back on. He looked at Ed. "Let's go."

Ed nodded and led the way out of the room and down the stairs. They slipped out of the building through a different door to the one they'd entered and began to make their way to the next alley that would lead them closer to their goal.

Ed stayed a few steps ahead and was surprised that he could barely hear Mustang behind him. He resisted the urge to look back and see how the man was staying so quiet. He could sense him though and that kept his nerves taut. He kept his pace smooth, turning his head to pinpoint the noises he heard but rarely hesitating. Hesitating for too long could mean discovery or worse so it was best to keep moving.

Roy followed, his head lifting every now and again to test the air around them. Although he wasn't going to tell him, he did trust Edward. The young man had very sharp senses and skills developed not only from his search for the Stone as a teenager but also from his work since then. And with his own abilities included, Roy was fairly sure that anything remotely troublesome should be easily handled. But there was always bad luck and he knew they couldn't be anything less than completely vigilant.

Maybe it was a bit foolhardy to do this in broad daylight and it was going to be interesting returning here tonight with Sin in control. If General Hakuro did send his own men in, it would probably better to meet them as Sin rather than himself. The problem would be Edward. What Hakuro would do if he discovered Ed had an unknown ally was something he couldn't predict. Roy smirked slightly. He had missed these games more than he had realised.

* * *

The area seemed unnaturally quiet to Edward as he kept moving. It didn't seem possible that all these warehouses were empty. He could hear sounds drifting from further way, cars and the rumbling of machinery, but here there was nothing. It made him uneasy and he wished there was more cover. He wanted to increase his pace but forced himself to remain steady. He kept close to the walls and fences, moving silently through the small alleys between each building.

Mustang had moved a bit closer but was still following almost silently. It did feel reassuring to have him there, Edward thought and then nearly stumbled as he realised what he'd just admitted. Quickly he tried to persuade himself that having _anyone_ with him would have been reassuring, but it didn't work. He tried to clear his head. He didn't need the distraction right now.

He was too used to doing these things on his own so to feel comfortable with Sin first and now Mustang was more than he could understand. He felt he was losing the distance he had imposed on himself and everyone else for the last two years and it made him uneasy. A hand lifted to press against his chest. Some walls should stay.

Roy frowned as he sensed a change in Edward The young man's heartbeat had changed and the back he had been following had become tensed. He scented the air and looked around reaching out with his senses. Daylight decreased his range but he couldn't sense an immediate threat. He concentrated and couldn't sense anything living in the buildings closest to them. He lengthened his stride and moved closer to Edward wondering what he had felt.

Edward felt him get closer and wondered at his sudden hyper-awareness of the man. He shook it away but his hand stayed pressed against his chest. He'd already told himself to ignore this uneasiness and try to treat the guy like he would any other partner, except that apart from Al, and last night Sin, he had never had another partner. Not for occasions like this. He'd had different research partners, but not ones where you had to trust them with your life. No-one but Al. And now, less than twenty-four hours after having to almost trust Sin, he was having to trust Mustang. His life was more screwed up than he had thought.

"What is it?" Mustang asked and the softly spoken words couldn't have carried past his ears, Edward was almost certain of that. For some reason he just knew those words had been intended for his ears only.

"Nothing," he replied equally softly, and then wondered why Mustang was asking. Had he missed something because his concentration had wavered? Ed focused on his surroundings, forcing his hand away from his chest and his thoughts back on the work at hand.

Roy's eye narrowed. There was a discrepancy between Edward's words and the faster pace of his heartbeat. Edward was lying and there was nothing around them that would necessitate such an action. Roy studied him closely for a moment and then he smirked slightly. He recognized the signs of an Edward running from uncomfortable thoughts. He'd seen the kid do it often enough when he'd been younger. Edward's words and manner would vacillate from defensive to mindless aggression, anything to hide the insecurity that he would feel from those thoughts. But Roy had never been able to sense them like this before. To feel and chart the changes of body temperature and heartbeat gave him the immediacy of contact without actually touching the blond.

He didn't really have to concentrate too hard to be aware of Edward this way. It was just there, ready for him to access when he needed it. The link between them thickened each time he used it and it went both ways. Edward hadn't realised it yet but Roy knew he would eventually. It wasn't something that could be kept hidden forever. He grinned wryly as he followed Ed around another corner into another alley. Like a puppet on a string, except that that wasn't the only string leading them on.

* * *

From one warehouse to the next they worked steadily, getting ever closer to the pumping station. Some warehouses were almost empty, others stocked with crates and boxes. The smell of disuse and neglect hung around them, even in the rooms that showed signs of recent activity.

"This is a depressing area," Ed muttered as he left one warehouse and headed to the next.

"This whole area will fade and die eventually," Roy replied. They were walking closer together now. They moved with a synchronicity born of their mutual awareness of the area around them and also of each other. Heads turned at every noise now, steps paused briefly before turning corners or opening doors. Their pace slowed but it never stopped completely.

Another few minutes of caution saw them entering the last warehouse closest to the pumping station. The smell of age and neglect seemed stronger here and their noses wrinkled. Crates were scattered in a haphazard pattern across the dusty floor, old and rusting chains hung from the rafters and dust was everywhere.

"Smells like something died in here," Ed commented as he tracked a path through the dust, staying close to the wall. "Can we find out how close this one is the pumping station?"

"Why? Planning on going through the wall?" Roy queried as he followed.

"If we can, yes. Otherwise maybe a tunnel."

"You'll be leading us in blind," Roy pointed out as they headed to the stairs.

"I know, but we haven't seen anything or anyone so far. I think it's as empty as all these other places have been. But we can't go in the front door, the eyes will see that and if the angles on your map were accurate they could probably see along one side but that's about it." Ed went up the stairs. "We could sneak around the back and see what it's like there, but it'd be better if we could get in without actually being seen near the building at all." He looked into rooms and found a window that gave him the view he wanted. "You think I'm being too cautious don't you?" He almost accused the silent Mustang.

"No," Mustang shook his head as he looked out the window too. "I think it's perfectly normal. We've been careful so far and as you pointed out, there hasn't been anyone around. But once we enter there, there is no way of knowing what we'll find. It doesn't take much intelligence to realise that station could be a very useful place."

"At least you didn't call it a 'strategic position'," Ed remarked absently as he studied the station. The building looked ready for demolition. Holes gaped in the walls and most of the ground floor windows were smashed. Behind the building he could see several large pipes rising from the ground and presumably heading into the station.

Roy's eyebrow rose at the almost sneering undertone of Ed's comment. He obviously disliked something about that expression and Roy was reminded again of Edward's nocturnal activities. He had wondered before how Edward had gained those skills. It became very possible that he had been taught them from someone after all and not merely picked them up over the years.

"Twenty feet," Roy said without following up on Edward's comment as he sensed Ed's heart rate increase again. He kept his smile hidden; he did have to admit to enjoying Ed's predilection for not thinking before he spoke. And the more Ed did it, the more opportunity he had to learn without Ed knowing it. "Tunnel it will have to be."

"Yeah," Ed agreed as he forced himself back into calmness. It was just too easy to be comfortable around the damned bastard. And the man hadn't picked up on his remark which confounded him a bit. Mustang was sharp when it came to nuances and ferreting out things Edward didn't want him to know. As he had mentioned the tunnel Ed wondered if it was safe to think that Mustang was simply concentrating on the mission. It probably was, he thought, because so far Mustang hadn't shown any interest in anything but what they were doing. He turned away from the window. "Do you want to try for the closest point or shall I make it longer?"

"Closest point, I think." Roy moved and began to leave the room. "We don't know where the pipes are. Too far in and you could end up falling down one."

The clinical, matter-of-fact manner had Edward off-guard again. In the old days that would have been followed by an insult about either his height or his carelessness. Again there was nothing. Edward looked at the dark head in front of him as they went back down the stairs. He had wanted Sin to be with him, but perhaps, he thought, the bastard wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Edward had mixed feelings about tunnels. He liked the ones he created; he didn't like others because he didn't know where they went or what was in them. He had had enough experiences in dark underground passages to see no difference between them and tunnels. Now he had another reason to feel unsettled about them. Roy Mustang. The bastard was less than two feet behind him and he would swear he could feel the man's breath at his neck.

Edward was slowly and carefully extending his tunnel between the two buildings and they were over halfway there. Ed wasn't about to admit he was going slowly to avoid falling into any pipes although that was a consideration. He was also taking care not to have it collapse on them as well. The main reason he was having trouble focusing was the dark-haired man at his back with a small flame at his fingers lighting the tunnel. Having the light there was handy. It meant Ed had only to use his alchemy for the tunnel construction. But it also meant the bastard was closer than he wanted him to be.

_You wouldn't feel like this if it was Sin here, would you?_ His mind whispered to him and Edward was glad of the shadows as his face went red. The thought of being alone with Sin in the dark was not as distasteful as he would have thought it to be. Last night had shown him a whole new side to the dark man and despite still knowing nothing about him he was beginning to trust him. But as Edward extended the tunnel further he realised that he still trusted Mustang more. There was too much history between them and recent events were bringing it all back to him.

Roy watched as Edward's shadow flared into prominence in the glow of the alchemy before it settled back into the wavering half-shadow barely visible from his flame's light. The link between them was stronger in the dark and he could sense the changes in Edward again. Roy could feel Sin watching Edward with predatory eyes. Sin was always close to the surface when it was dark and Roy found himself hanging between his two natures. The longer he remained in the dark, the more likely it was that Sin would take over and he couldn't allow that at the moment. His hand trembled as he held his internal balance.

"You okay, bastard?" Ed's voice was barely loud enough to make an echo and Roy frowned as he realised his flame had almost disappeared. He concentrated and brought it back up to its earlier brightness.

"I'm fine. How much longer?"

"Five feet or so. It's kinda hard to tell but the dirt is starting to change so I think we're about to hit the foundations." There was a small pause. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I said I was fine," Roy repeated firmly.

"You just sound a bit different that's all. Thought maybe you were…" _scared _"…worried about it being so dark. You did say you didn't see too well in the dark," Ed finished with a rush.

Roy nearly laughed at the almost embarrassed sound of Edward's voice even as he wondered at the young man's concern. It was probably to cover up whatever was causing Edward's heart to change pace every so often. Edward was a master at distracting himself and others from things he didn't want to have exposed. The bonus, Roy knew was that in some cases Edward would end up unintentionally revealing other things. Roy hadn't thought Edward had paid much attention to his earlier statement but he had just proved that assumption wrong.

"It is harder to judge distances and perspective with only one eye when there's little light," Roy said matter-of-factly.

"You'd probably miss if we did another battle assessment," Edward remarked as he pushed the tunnel further.

"I know how to compensate for my sight when it comes to attacks," Roy replied with a smile. "I would still beat you."

"You didn't beat me last time!" Ed protested quietly. "It was a draw."

"You were losing at the time it was stopped," Roy pointed out.

The tunnel began to angle upwards as they spoke, becoming almost careless in tone as they both focused on what was above them. Edward made a wider space and they stood on either side of the exposed underside of the reinforced concrete foundation. Roy closed his eye for a moment and concentrated. He couldn't sense anyone above them. When he opened his eye he could see Edward with his head tilted as if trying to hear through the concrete.

"You collapse it and I'll go first," Roy directed.

"I'll be right behind you."

"Good. Let's go."

Mustang moved as soon as the concrete dropped and became a small staircase. Edward barely had time to blink before Mustang was gone and he had to move fast to catch up. Six steps had him entering the ground floor of the pumping station, Mustang just in front of him.

The smell hit them and Edward nearly gagged. He put his hand over his nose and looked around. Rusted pipes were everywhere. Two and three feet in diameter they rose and disappeared across the floor like steel snakes. Grated gangways, equally rusty circled above the pipes. Ladders led down beside several of the pipes disappearing into the dark inspection pits. The smell of old steel was everywhere, but it was the strange beast somehow strung up between two ladders that was responsible for the foul stench.

Mustang was walking towards it, gloved hand raised and head turned slightly. Edward placed his left hand on his arm, ready to spark the array to transmute his automail and followed. His eyes darted all around. It was still and silent and the light coming in through the broken windows and walls didn't even catch any dust motes. Edward had never felt a building like this before. It felt dead. Abandoned buildings always seemed to have a presence but this one had nothing. Only the smell gave it any semblance of use.

They both stopped and looked at the creature. Chains were wrapped around its wrists keeping it suspended and spread between the ladders. Bone showed through the scraps of flesh along the arms. It was human in shape but Ed tasted bile as he recognized the signs of attempted chimera experimentation.

"It's been here awhile," Roy murmured.

"It's not the same as the one at Headquarters," Ed remarked. He stepped closer, scientific curiousity getting the better of his initial disgust. "The fur's different. The other one was like a dog or a wolf, this is more like a big cat. The face is so different to the other one, but it's definitely not completely human." Ed stretched slightly, looking upwards. "I think there maybe claws on its hands." He looked down; the feet were booted and he considered removing one of them to check the feet. He stepped around to see it from behind and had to swallow hard. The spine was visible and spikes had been pushed through the discs. Lines of steel plates came from each spike as if someone had been trying to give the creature an armoured back. What Ed found nearly impossible to stomach was that someone had attempted to graft the steel directly into the flesh. He lifted a hand, reaching out and stopping short of actually touching it.

"Ed?" Mustang's gentle query brought him back.

"I think they were trying to make automail with alchemy." Ed's eyes were hard. "Those plates … they're connected to the muscles, but there's no linking connections."

"It's not just armour?"

"Its armour but it would be like a second skin." Ed gripped his right arm. "It'd be part of the actual body. It'd never come off." His face was tight and pale. "This is… this is just sick." He turned to Mustang. "We have to stop this."

"We will." Roy looked around. "But why it was left here puzzles me. As a warning? It seems a bit extreme and anyone stumbling over this would probably report it."

"No-one would believe you if you reported something like this," Edward said. "They'd think it was a prank."

"We have a surveillance team watching a warehouse because someone said they saw lights and strange shapes wandering about. The military is supposed to investigate every call, no matter how silly or strange it may be."

"I don't think whoever left this wanted the military to get involved," Ed said with a frown.

"Exactly. So why is it here?" Roy didn't like it. He couldn't sense anything close and that was making him uneasy.

"Punishment?" Ed asked tentatively.

"Possibly, but again, why do that here where it could be found? When you make an example of someone you do it where the others can see it. This place is abandoned. There's no sign anyone comes here."

They circled the creature.

"It really stinks," Ed commented as he looked at the chains holding it up. "Do you think we ought to… get rid of it?"

"No. We're just looking today, we don't do anything more than that."

Ed nodded reluctantly. He understood the need to not leave any sign they'd been here, but he didn't like the thought of leaving that travesty hanging there. He looked at the chains again. They were rust free so he assumed they'd been brought in especially for this. The chain was securely wrapped around the ladders, its silver brightness contrasting against the rusted rungs. Ed looked down at the floor. It took him a moment before he realised what he was seeing. Or rather what he wasn't seeing. He looked back at the chains.

"Mustang…" he began as he stepped back.

"What is it?"

"There's nothing on the floor under it."

Roy looked at the floor and saw nothing there. The dust was thick and undisturbed everywhere except where they had trodden. "And?" Roy asked.

"There's no blood, Mustang. There's no dust on the chains either. That thing's been dead several weeks at least. Where's the blood? It can't have been killed here. It was _put_ here and not too long ago either."

Roy looked where Edward pointed and saw it as well. He looked at the corpse and saw no dust there either. Edward was right. Someone had put the creature here. He looked at the floor again and then at the ladders. They led up to the overhead gangways.

"They used the gangways to place it. They didn't walk on the floor at all." Roy and Ed exchanged a glance and headed to the ladders.

The floor gave way beneath them and they fell into the darkness.

* * *

"Bait." Self-disgust coloured Roy's voice.

"Huh?" Ed's voice was groggy.

"That's why it was there. A baited trap," he elaborated slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Roy could hear Edward moving as he replied and he couldn't smell any blood. If the blond was hurt it was going to be minor. "What about you?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine. Maybe a bruise or two," he added as he rolled his shoulder. The wounds he had received last night were nearly healed but he had managed to land heavily on that shoulder and he could feel it aching. He looked upwards. It was completely dark. The drop hadn't been a long one but it had sloped and they had slid quite some way. "We can probably climb back the way we came. Or we could see where it leads."

"It feels like a water pipe. It could go to the river," and Roy could hear metal clicking as Edward moved, his automail striking the pipe. "As long as it doesn't get any narrower. We're going to have to crawl." He paused. "If this is a trap it seems lacking. Even if this tunnel leads to a dead end we can just go back and climb out."

"For you and me it's no problem, but to anyone without alchemy they'd have a hard time getting out."

"Arrogant bastard." Edward's insult was without any edges. "How are you going to keep a flame going when you're crawling along on your hands?"

"I can always use your braid as a wick," Roy retorted even as he wondered the same thing. He could let Sin take over. That would give him sight, but then Edward would know and he wasn't ready for that. The ties between them weren't deep enough yet and could be broken easily. Roy wanted the bond between them to be a lot stronger before Edward found out. In many ways, he was not looking forward to that moment. Trust had always been an important issue with Edward and he could easily see Roy's silence as a betrayal of that trust.

"Funny, Mustang. I could make a line in the steel, but I'd have to heat it to make it glow and with the rust and this small space, it'd be dangerous."

"Gas?"

"Yeah."

"Then we'll just have to crawl slowly and carefully and feel our way through this. Unless you want to go back?"

"No. We intended to do something like this anyway. The only difference is we didn't get to chose which one we went down." Edward sighed. "This better lead somewhere. I don't want to spend all afternoon crawling through here and getting nothing."

"If it looks like that, we'll make our own tunnel again," Roy told him and Ed snorted.

"You mean _I_ will. Your alchemy doesn't seem to be very practical at all."

* * *

Sin watched as Edward crawled in front of him. Even with one eye still covered and in the pitch dark he could easily see the swaying ass ahead. There was nothing else to focus on. He kept his senses extended but he was unsure of where they were and he couldn't sense anything but Edward. About all he was sure of was that they were alone in this tunnel.

He wanted to check the time but knew that would raise questions. He let his breath out and flickered back to Roy. The darkness called to Sin and it was better to let him out for brief moments than to ignore him. As long as he didn't speak Edward would never know. Except now it was Roy with that image in his mind.

Edward's shoulders twitched. He would swear he could _feel_ Mustang's single eye boring right into him. The absence of light made his other senses seem more alert. He could hear them crawling, the material of their uniforms rustling as well the soft thump of their boots. He could smell the rust and he was fairly certain that other scent was the bastard behind him. His hands would sweep the pipe in front of him with each crawling movement forward, checking to make sure they weren't about to fall down into something even worse. Several times Edward found himself crawling with his eyes closed.

It felt like they had been crawling for a long time but it was probably only ten minutes since they had started. Ed thought it was probably the slow pace that made him think Mustang was staring at him. If Edward couldn't see anything then it stood to reason that Mustang couldn't either. But that logic didn't make the feeling go away.

He paused as something changed and felt Mustang bump into him. There was no way to signal for silence and Edward reached back in a futile attempt to keep the man from speaking. He felt Mustang inching closer and his questing hand latched onto a shoulder. He pressed slightly and knelt in place as he tried to concentrate on what had caused him to stop.

Roy lifted his hand and placed it over Ed's. Something had caused the blond to stop and he could sense Ed concentrating. He tasted the air and caught the slightest tang of blood. His eye narrowed as he tried to pinpoint where it was coming from. It wasn't coming closer so it wasn't behind them, or he'd have tasted it before so it must be in front of them. Then he heard it. Metal chinking. Edward wasn't moving so it wasn't coming from him.

Roy chewed at his lip for a moment. He wanted to push past and take the lead but Edward would probably object. He tightened his hand over Ed's for a moment and nudged him forward before letting go. He inched forward and Edward moved as well. Roy wryly smirked. Typical Edward. Didn't like it when anyone else took the lead.

But he was pleased to see Edward was moving cautiously. They both stopped every now and again to listen and Roy could taste the blood getting stronger. The pipe made it next to impossible for him to sense anyone. The steel blocked him and he had to rely on his ears. Metallic noises carried and it was hard to judge how far away it was but as they got closer it began to settle into a rhythm. It sounded like a metallic heartbeat at first but then it became more like limping footsteps. A walking heartbeat.

Ed shook his head free of the fanciful notion. Being so long in the dark was screwing with his mind. As they got closer he began to doubt that anyone was making the sound. It remained too consistent, too regular to be man-made. It could be a machine or some sort of device responsible and that had him wondering just what it was doing. The image of the metal plates on the chimera back at the pumping station flashed into his mind and he shivered before he could control it.

It was another few minutes before he realised that it wasn't as dark as it had been. There was light somewhere up ahead and he resisted the urge to move quicker. For once the light was not the safest place to be. It was better to remain in the dark.

He was barely aware of Mustang as it gradually became brighter and the noise began to echo. He slowed even further and stopped when he came to a sudden turn in the pipe. The noise and the light came from around the other side. He felt Mustang stop moving and he looked over his shoulder to meet the single dark eye. He pointed to the source of the light and noise and Mustang nodded.

Edward inched forward and slowly peered around the corner. There was a grate in the floor of the pipe and everything came from there. He looked beyond it and saw a ladder but couldn't tell if it led up or down. He studied the grate again and crept further around the corner, taking great care to be as silent as possible.

Roy moved slowly and maneuvered himself up along side Edward. The corner gave them slightly more space and the tunnel beyond was wider than the one they were in. Roy was able to see the grate for himself. He stayed beside Edward as they moved closer. The blood source was in there as well as whatever was making that sound. And he could sense a heartbeat but whether it belonged to one of the chimera or another human he didn't know. The heartbeat was as steady as the metallic clanging.

They were holding their breath as they looked through the grate.

* * *

It paced below them. In a cage less than five feet wide it paced back and forth. It looked like a malformed dog. The fur was dirty and unkempt but it didn't hide the strange angles of its shoulders and hips as it walked. It moved almost silently with only an occasional clicking of claws as it turned to pace back again. There was no way of telling from here what it had been crossed with and Edward didn't really want to know just yet. He twisted slightly, lowering his head closer to the grate to see further into the room.

Something or someone else was making that noise and he could just see a pair of feet from this angle. Judging from the position whoever owned those feet was kneeling down facing away from them. He inched around the grating his head going lower as he tried to better his view. He was almost lying on the floor of the tunnel before he realised he was looking at a dead man. He could see the back of him and the claw marks that had shredded shirt and flesh were very visible. Blood had run down to puddle at the man's knees and even from where he was, Edward could see it was no longer fresh. It had dried and there was no wet sheen anywhere. He couldn't smell it but neither was there any smell from the corpse either. He figured it had happened within the last two days at the outside. After that he knew things were going to get messy as the body began to decompose. He couldn't see what the man was leaning against and the sound was coming from beyond him. Was he staying in that position through rigor mortis which would make his death less than twenty-four hours old, or was there something holding him there?

Roy watched Ed trying to see into the room below and was about to nudge him aside when the hairs on the back of his neck lifted. He raised his head and looked behind them into the darkness of the tunnel. He took a silent testing breath and let Sin control his senses for a moment. _Someone…some thing is coming._

Roy looked beyond the grate at the ladder and then behind him again. He nudged Ed and waited until the golden eyes turned to him. Roy pointed behind them and then to the ladder on the other side. Ed looked puzzled and Roy pointed behind them again. He moved his fingers to indicate someone walking and pointed back into the dark tunnel again. Then he pointed at Ed and himself and then at the ladder. Ed frowned and Roy could see Ed focus down the tunnel but he doubted Ed would be able to pick up the blood scent that had alerted Roy.

Ed stared into the darkness that Mustang seemed to have a problem with. He couldn't hear anything and there was nothing to see, but Mustang wasn't the sort who would get spooked over something he wasn't sure of. He looked at man and saw nothing there to indicate anything other than complete conviction that there was someone, or maybe even something coming their way. Ed looked towards the ladder. They'd have to go around the grate to get to it and there wasn't much wriggle room either. He looked at Mustang and nodded. There was no relief on Mustang's face at his decision and the man nodded back, half his attention clearly set on whatever was coming.

Ed moved cautiously around the grate, placing his hands carefully and as lightly as he could. The man below was dead but that creature wasn't and Ed didn't want to alert it to their presence. Once he was past he could see the ladder better. This was as far as the tunnel went. The ladder was attached to the wall of a vertical pipe that went up and down. He bit his lip. Which way to go? He looked behind him. Mustang was just passing the grate and the dark head was tilted in an obvious listening pose. For a moment he thought it was Sin there and he frowned as something began to niggle at the back of his mind. Something the bastard had done or said and he hadn't paid any attention to it at the time.

This wasn't the first time he'd seen similarities between the two. He'd thought that as he'd followed Mustang to Hakuro's office this morning. Maybe because it was darker here and he always associated Sin with darkness. He didn't have time for this he told himself. He looked at the ladder. Up or down.

Roy moved up next to Ed and examined the ladder. It looked secure and lacked the rust of age. It had either been repaired or was newly installed. He scented the air and could sense faint traces of life both above and below. He looked at Ed and found him staring back at him. Roy pointed up and down and then held his hands out in a silent question. Ed's jaw noticeably tightened and he pointed down.

Roy nodded. He hadn't expected Ed to choose otherwise and he knew he would have picked that way if he'd been in the lead. He looked back over his shoulder. The scent was getting stronger. A hand tugged at his jacket and he turned back to Ed to find him closer than he had expected. He could feel the blond's breath on his face and they paused for a moment before Ed abruptly turned away.

Roy couldn't quite get his smirk in place as he watched Ed disappear down the shaft.

* * *

_..._

_Note: Thank you to everyone for __reviewing and commenting. I can not describe how fortunate I feel to receive them for doing something I enjoy so much_

_midnite_


	10. 9: Corridors and Confrontations

**Dark Dreams**

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine.

* * *

**9: Corridors and Confrontations  
**

It couldn't see well in the dark but its nose was keen and it followed the unknown scent through the dark spaces. Bent forward, snuffling almost silently at the cold acrid tasting floor in front of it, it moved swiftly and surely along the metal pipe. Strange smells meant intruders and that was Bad. It had to make sure the Bad things didn't get past. Bad things had to be killed. Killing Bad things was its duty. It was a duty given to it by Master and Master was never to be disobeyed.

Its ears pricked at noises ahead. Metal against metal in a rhythmic pattern that meant nothing to it even as it paused briefly. Suddenly its head lifted higher and its nostrils widened. There were more scents in the air and it took a moment to catalogue them. Blood and a pack-mate. Its nose went back down to the floor to re-connect with the unknown scent and it began to go forward again. There was no curiousity about what lay ahead, its only purpose was to follow and kill the Bad thing.

* * *

Edward stepped off the last rung onto to solid concrete and moved away from the ladder. Mustang was still descending the last few rungs and he looked down the corridor that stretched out before him. Pipes ran along the ceiling and very dim lights hung down every twenty foot or so. It was colder down here and it smelled mustier. Despite the apparent good condition of the ladder Ed didn't think anyone had been down here in a very long time.

"We need to keep moving." Mustang's quiet voice and breath were right by his ear and he jumped completely startled. He hadn't realised the man had come up behind him and he couldn't stop the shiver that went down his back. Whether it was from the way his ear felt warm or from the shock Ed wasn't sure and he had to take a deep breath to get his mind back on track. Mustang's arm brushed against him as the taller man moved to be beside him. Ed turned his head to look at him but Mustang was looking down the corridor in front of them. "No doors or exits. Let's move."

"What's behind us?" Ed asked as softly as he could.

"I don't know, but considering what we've seen so far, it's not going to be friendly."

"How'd you know something's there? I didn't hear anything."

"I did." Roy kept his reply short. He didn't want Ed asking questions to which he couldn't give truthful answers and Edward would be quick enough to spot any evasions or outright lies. He kept looking down the corridor. It seemed to go straight for a fair distance and with no obvious doors or exits they were going to be immediately visible to whatever was following. They needed somewhere that gave them more of an advantage but if they could avoid a confrontation he would be happier. He had come to look around, not to start a fight. He wanted to get out of here with as much information as he could and with no-one being the wiser. Much as he trusted Ed and his own skills, he'd never been one for just jumping in without knowing exactly what was going on. He began to walk forward. "Come on."

"Hey!" Edward's protest was soft but Roy heard him following and a smile flashed across his face before it disappeared as Ed came up beside him. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No, but we only have a few hours left and this place seems bigger than I expected."

"So we need to find a map and count how many people are here and get out before they know it?"

"Simply put, yes." Roy shot a quick glance at the shorter blond. "But people aren't going to leave maps like that lying around, even if there is one. Falman will have better luck getting that information from the civic departments. All we need to do is get some idea of who and what is here and find the way out."

"If these tunnels extend to that warehouse, we're not going to get much done in a few hours," Ed pointed out.

"Then we'd better move faster," Roy replied without hesitation and lengthened his stride slightly. He heard Edward's swallowed curse and kept walking as Edward stepped quicker to match his steps.

* * *

It sniffed around the grate ignoring the growling that came up from below it. The creature beneath it leapt upwards again and it watched dispassionately as it failed to reach and fell back to the ground. It sniffed again and then padded past the grate to the ladder. Deformed paws reached and grasped the cool steel and it began to descend, following the intruders' scent.

* * *

The corridor ended with a sharp right turn and they followed it. Another featureless corridor appeared before them and they both turned to look back the way they had just come. Exactly the same. No apparent doors just cold concrete walls.

Edward shivered. It was cold down here and he could almost taste it in the fusty smell of old concrete. He looked up. The pipes ran along the ceiling in straight lines. It seemed that they were only there to supply power for the lights. Ed wondered just where this corridor would lead to. He figured they were underneath that room they had seen while in the pipe so there had to a way up somewhere. Even though this corridor showed no signs of recent use, it must have been used for something before. Why else would it be here?

He turned to see why Mustang wasn't hurrying him along again and found the dark haired man still staring back the way they had come. He opened his mouth to speak but Mustang raised a gloved hand without even looking at him. Edward frowned. Mustang's head was tilted slightly and Ed unconsciously copied it. He looked towards the corner they had last turned and couldn't see it. The shadows were too dark. His frown deepened; he didn't think the corridor had been that long. The lights were dim, but he hadn't thought it was _that_ dark. It was only when the shadow moved did he realise what he was seeing.

"Mustang…"

"Yes."

"I'll set an array to trap it and you can flame it," Ed spoke without thinking. It had worked last night, it would work again and there was only one this time. Now that he could see it he didn't want to have whatever that was following them any longer. And it was moving.

Roy nearly smiled at hearing Ed's strategy. It was probably better to take care of that chimera before they went any further and by doing it in a deserted unused area like this, there was every possibility that it wouldn't be discovered for quite some time. There was only one to take care of this time and he could use his alchemy without pretense. He studied the chimera approaching. It was moving faster.

"It's running stride is long, you'd better make the array at least ten feet."

Ed blinked and looked at Mustang. No argument? No further discussion? Mustang had surprised him again and Ed finally realised why. Professionalism. He had only ever seen Mustang at a desk. He had seen Mustang's military skills as his alchemy only. He had forgotten that Mustang had joined as an enlisted man before becoming a State Alchemist. That he had been a soldier first and he was being a soldier now. That he had been a soldier the whole time Ed had known him.

Ed brought his hands together and knelt, placing them flat on the floor. Concrete shivered and sank into the lines of his array. Ten feet long and from wall to wall the lines were perfectly straight and the curves angling correctly to fit within the space defined. He looked up at Mustang but he was still watching the creature and Ed wondered why he felt disappointed. Had he been expecting the bastard to watch him? That was a stupid notion and Ed shook his head to clear it. The last thing he wanted was to have Mustang's attention. There was a lot he didn't want the man to know and Ed suddenly realised that ever since they had left Headquarters he had been too relaxed. He had been falling into the old behaviours. It was time to recover his earlier distance and remember just why he was here.

Roy watched the approaching chimera. It was so reminiscent of last night and he wondered if Edward was thinking similar thoughts. He slowly and unnecessarily smoothed his gloves, sliding one hand over the other, enjoying the slightly raspy feel of the material. Just another twenty feet and he could snap. _Come on you pitiful creature. _Sin's thought surfaced in his mind and his eye gleamed. Enhanced reflexes took over. _Now!_

In the singular moment before the chimera stepped onto the array, a gloved hand rose and snapped. Fire streaked from his fingers across the gap between them and the creature was ablaze as it stepped onto the array. Alchemy sparked and the chimera arched backwards with an agonizing howl as it was consumed in the brilliant flaring of flame and alchemy combined. Broken and charred, the smoking remnants fell to the ground.

"We need to get rid of it completely," Roy remarked as he prepared to snap again.

"I'll do it," Ed said and he clapped again. The array and the burnt remains sank into the floor and disappeared as the concrete returned to its original condition. "They won't find anything."

"Good." Roy glanced down at the blond. Edward was frowning slightly and staring at the spot where the array had been. Roy didn't think Edward was listening as he kept speaking. "We can use this strategy again, but let's hope we don't need to."

Ed stood up and dusted his hands against his trousers. "We should get going," he said and began to walk away. Roy's eye narrowed. Edward's heart rate had changed - not by much but enough for Sin to sense it - and his words had sounded too casual. He followed the young man and studied him. His shoulders seemed tighter than they had earlier and his arms weren't swinging as freely. Roy moved closer with his longer strides and sensed Edward's heart increase. So it was something to do with him. His lips curled between a smirk and smile and he stayed right where he was. Every awareness would help strengthen the bond between them. Without being able to touch Edward directly like Sin could, Roy was limited to keeping Edward aware and sensitive to his presence. But that would change.

* * *

"_I can hear a heartbeat," Roy said with a puzzled look on his face. "But it's not as if I'm hearing it with my ears."_

"_That would be my heart you're sensing." Meister leaned back in the chair. "Within a few days you should be able to sense the heartbeats of all the people around you."_

"_There aren't any other people here," Roy pointed out without trying to be facetious. The lethargy that kept him in bed was still affecting his mind._

"_You can practice sensing animals. If it has a heartbeat you're going to be able to find it within a certain range."_

"_How big a range?"_

"_It will depend on what's around you. We can see what your range is when you're able to walk again. Your other senses will have developed by then."_

"_And how long will that be?"_

"_Another few days." Meister looked towards the dark-haired man. "It takes a while to recover and that was only the first step."_

"_I … don't regret the decision."_

_Meister smiled. "There will always be regrets and this is not something that can be reversed. What you are becoming is what you will always be. There is no going back."_

_Roy leant against the pillows and looked at his hands before lifting one of them. It shook slightly and he let it fall into his blanket covered lap. "I'm used to living with regrets."_

Roy looked at the stiff back in front of him now. He wasn't the only one living with regrets.

* * *

The corridor ended with another metal ladder leading upwards and they exchanged a silent look of disbelief at the sight of it.

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?" Ed asked in an offended voice.

"I doubt it was intentional. There are probably many reasons why the level is like this, and none of them concern us." Roy stayed calm, despite an urge to smile. Ed's distant manner had slipped for the moment.

"Hope the next level's not like this one," Ed said as he approached the ladder.

"Yes," Roy agreed absently as he tried to focus his senses on whatever might be above them. The concrete was too thick to pick up heartbeats but he couldn't hear anything. Tasting the air gave him no clues either.

"Come on Mustang or I'll leave you behind." Edward's voice broke his concentration and he looked to see the blond had started climbing and was about to disappear.

"Coming," he replied, with a quick automatic check behind him as he stepped forward to grasp the ladder. Nothing was there and he began to climb, looking up to see the soles of Edward's boots. There was an opening above Edward and as he reached it he halted. Roy waited.

"I can't hear anything and it looks empty." Ed's voice whispered down to him.

"Does the ladder go higher?" His reply was equally soft.

"No. We're going to have to go this way." Ed stepped up higher. "Looks just the same as the corridor we just left," Ed grumbled and Roy smiled as he followed.

This corridor was shorter. They could see the corner at the end of it clearly despite the dim lights. The walls were featureless and it was still cold. Roy pushed his senses as far forward as he could. He couldn't hear anything but he could smell something. Probably blood, he thought, even though he couldn't be definite about it. It was too intangible to be sure, but given his heightened sensitivity to blood of any kind he could almost guarantee that that was what it was. Perhaps they were getting close to that room they had seen through the grate in the pipe except he couldn't hear the sound that had alerted them to it the first time.

When they turned the corner the scent became a bit stronger and Roy knew it was blood. It was silent and he couldn't sense any one. If he could smell the blood, he should be able to sense the creature that had been there. He wondered how much the concrete and being underground was interfering with his senses, or maybe the beast had gone and there was nothing alive within his range.

It would be too easy to get complacent Roy thought as he walked along the next section of boring corridor. Or he could get distracted by Edward who was staying just ahead of him. He thought Ed looked relaxed again. The stiffness seemed to have gone from his shoulders and he kept looking forward. Roy didn't mind following him. It was easier to observe from here and he knew he could always take over if he needed to. Sin preferred to be here as well. Knowing Ed couldn't see him unless he turned around made it safer for Sin to take over occasionally.

Roy could feel Sin lurking just behind his consciousness. It had been very disconcerting at first to have that other awareness but he was used to it now. It was almost comforting and he was never alone. Separate and yet the same, and not quite human any more. _Humanity is tiresome and troubling. _Sin's stray thought surfaced and Roy smirked wryly. The ethical and moral boundaries had become rather blurred for him since Sin had appeared.

Edward wondered what Mustang was thinking about. The man had been quiet and was letting him lead. Not that there was any other way to go. All this bland concrete was annoying and so pointless. There were no doors to break the monotony and the pipes were all on the ceiling. Why bother building these levels if you weren't going to use them? He wasn't going to start worrying over it but he just wanted it to end. He wanted something to do, something to find and then they could leave. With every foot of boring concrete he was starting to think he was never going to get out of here. He'd never been claustrophobic before and he didn't like tunnels and being underground much but not to the point of getting paranoid about them.

Perhaps he just wanted to get this over and done with so he could see Sin later. That's probably what it was. He wanted to be finished here so he didn't miss Sin tonight. Although he had no idea where to find the dark man. Sin had always found him. Once again he was faced with the knowledge that he knew nothing about Sin. He really should start asking questions but when Sin was there his curiousity was gone and any questions he had were forgotten. It was unlike him and one of the mysteries he wanted explained. Along with why he always collapsed when Sin said his name.

Ed lifted a hand and placed it against his chest. He hadn't been scratching the last few days and the healing scratches were itching. He could feel the lines of hard scabs and easily resisted the urge to rub at them to temporarily ease the itching. Bleeding was kept for the times when he needed to reinforce just how unworthy and sinful he was. And if he started bleeding through his uniform, Mustang would probably see it and ask questions Ed had no intention of answering. He nearly snorted. Hadn't he thought that before and ended up telling Mustang about Al? The man already knew too much, he didn't need to know any more.

He shook himself and forced his mind back on the boring bland concrete walls. They should be on the same level as that room they had seen through the grate but he couldn't hear anything and that metallic noise he had heard before should be audible. It had carried quite a way though the pipe, it should be just as noticeable in this silent corridor. He shouldn't forget that there had been another chimera in that room as well. _Time to start thinking properly again Ed,_ he told himself as he saw the next corner approaching.

They rounded the corner and Roy frowned. The blood scent was thicker again and he tilted his head. He still couldn't sense anything but they had to be getting closer to that room. Ed wasn't pausing and Roy kept pace with him. The walls were still blank but there was an intersection up ahead. As they got closer they stepped apart, each moving closer to the walls. A quick shared glance across the corridor to confirm the other was ready for whatever was around the corners and they slowed, both heads tilted to catch the smallest sound.

Roy studied the corridor past the corner where Ed stood. He couldn't see or sense anyone but he could see a closed door although he felt that the blood scent was coming from the other side. The side that Ed was looking at. He looked at Ed. The young man was staring down the corridor behind Roy. Golden eyes flickered at him and Ed mouthed "all clear". Roy nodded and they both stepped out into the middle of the junction. Despite believing the way was clear Edward had his hands poised to clap and Roy's fingers were ready to snap.

"Closed door and dead end," Roy said very quietly as he looked further down the corridor behind Ed.

"Two doors and more damned corridor," Ed described the scenery behind Roy, his voice a soft murmur.

"Let's take the dead end first," Roy decided. "There's a hole in the ceiling at the very end too but no ladder." Ed turned and looked at the short passage. The dark circle in the ceiling was right in the corner and thinner than the pipes they'd crawled along earlier.

"Have to enter real quick and quiet," Ed said in a low undertone. "Don't want to alert the other rooms." He looked at the door and took a couple of steps towards it. Again they separated, keeping a gap that would enable them to mount an effective attack should they need to, and also to present two targets rather than just one to any would-be attacker. Roy knew there was no-one there but he couldn't tell Ed that and there were possibly other dangers that they would be wiser to avoid. Roy didn't particularly want to find himself falling down another hole.

A look at the door hinges revealed that it opened inwards. "I'll open it, you go in," Roy instructed as he reached for the handle. Ed nodded and moved close. In one smooth movement Roy opened the door and Ed slipped right in front of him entering the room in a silent rush. Roy was right behind him, one hand pulling the door closed after him, the other raised to snap.

They stood and stared at the room. Empty, as Roy had expected, but there were pipes all over the walls. Banks of gauges were attached to the pipes and small wheels were beneath them. Rust ran in long lines behind the pipes staining the walls with ugly brown-red streaks. They could smell the rust as they looked around and it vied with the dust to impress them.

"No-one's been in here for a long time," Roy murmured as he studied the room. A placard on the wall caught his attention and he moved closer to have a look.

"Probably not since the pumping station was working," Ed added as he tapped at one of the gauges. The needle didn't move. "They probably don't work any more."

"Hmm, that lower level does have a purpose after all," Roy said with an amused sound.

"What?" Ed looked at him and walked over to see what he was looking at.

"It's part of a damage control system. According to this layout, if there's a breach in one of the pipelines above, the water gets funneled down to that level." Roy ran his gloved finger over the dusty diagram. "This room was used to control some of the pumps and there's another room above us that does the same thing."

"What about those other two doors further along?"

"This is for the pumping relays and water flow. They're not marked on here, so they're not part of this system. We'll have to go and take a look."

"I was going to do that anyway," Ed replied.

* * *

Ed and Roy stood in the next room and stared at the corpse. They had recognized the room as soon as they had entered, even before they had looked up to see the ceiling grate. The dead man was leaning against a bench and the pacing chimera was nowhere to be seen.

"I think rigor isn't complete but it is pretty advanced," Edward said as he prodded at the corpse's shoulder. "Maybe eight hours since he died?"

"What was he doing there?" Roy asked as he studied the cage that had a large hole in it. "And how do you know so much about corpses?"

"The bonus you get from studying human transmutation," Ed lied casually as he looked from the dead man to the machine, missing the sudden sharp look from Roy. "Metal plates," Ed's voice echoed his disgust. "I think they're the plates that other chimera had. They look the same and there's metal sheets." He moved around and studied the machine. "It's a metal press and he'd just have to feed those sheets into it and the shapes'd get punched out. I think he should have been sitting here, not kneeling like this." Ed knelt down beside the body. "Oh I see. Looks like he was trying to do something with this panel here and the chimera probably attacked and killed him before he knew what was happening."

"There's a large hole in the cage which explains how the chimera got to him and it's probably stayed in here since it killed him because we saw pacing earlier. But where is it now? I doubt it could have opened the door on its own." Roy frowned, pushing the matter of Ed's lie to the back of his mind for the moment. Had he picked up that knowledge as part of his murderous assignments? Roy looked at Ed for a moment before getting his thoughts back where they belonged. "If someone came along and took it from here, why did they leave the body behind?"

"I don't think they would have bothered with a dead man, but they'd have to come back for this machine," Ed replied. "This looks new and I think it's been specially designed. There's pipes and wires leading under the bench. I think they tapped into the water lines and have been using it as a power source. I thought you said this place didn't operate any more."

"That's what the information I had said." Roy's frown deepened. "Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to set all of this up." He walked over and looked at the machine. "The noise we heard earlier. Did it come from this?"

"I think so and it should still be going. It doesn't need anyone to pedal or pump it occasionally, there's no storage of power that I can find. It should have something like that but it doesn't."

"If it's water-driven, power storage would be closer to the actual water. Are you sure they're using the water?"

"Pretty much. The measurement scale on a couple of these gauges specifically says litres per second. If not water, what other liquid are they referring to?" Ed asked rhetorically with a shrug.

"Then we'll have to start moving away from here. If something has caused this to stop working, then as soon as they fix the power supply they'll be here to check the machine. And they might have that chimera with them."

"What about the next room? There's obviously no-one there. They would've heard us earlier and come to investigate."

"Yes, but we'll check it anyway, as quickly as we can." Roy looked at the dead man and bent down. His hands moved rapidly over the corpse and Ed stared at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking his pockets. There's nothing of value to us here. We need information otherwise we're just wasting time."

"I'll take one of the plates. It looks like plain steel but it might help."

"Good." Roy stood up. "Nothing, not even anything of a personal nature."

Ed slipped a plate into his jacket. "Let's go then."

They left the room together, looking cautiously both ways before walking to stand in front of the next door. Edward opened the door and started to walk in before he stopped. Roy nearly bumped into him and looked over the shorter man's shoulder to see what Ed was staring at.

A shelf four feet off the ground ran around all three walls and on that shelf, at measured intervals sat large glass vats. The room was dimly lit compared to the last room but Ed seemed to have no difficulty in recognizing what he was looking at. Roy was startled at the sudden increase in Ed's heart rate and could almost feel a wave of anger coming from him. He reached out and put his hand on Ed's shoulder only to have it shrugged away as Ed moved into the room, his hands coming together. Roy cursed silently. He couldn't use Ed's name and another touch wouldn't be welcomed.

"Fullmetal?" He made it a question as he followed Ed further into the room.

"Failed experiments," Ed said through grinding teeth and Roy looked closer at the jars. His nose wrinkled and his face became gravely disapproving as he saw. Malformed animals, human body parts and strange mixtures of the two. Human faces stared out at him from animal heads, and claws and fur grew on arms and legs. "When I find out who's done this I'm going to kill him," Ed growled and sparks came from his hands.

"Fullmetal." Roy kept his voice level and calm as he watched the angry blond. "Now is not the time for this."

"There is always time for this, Mustang. This is unforgivable and they need to pay for it."

"If we don't keep moving we won't be finding them." An offended expression crossed Ed's face and Roy kept his own face unchanging. The sparks increased in Edward's hands. "No, Fullmetal. You have to leave them here. We can not let anyone know we've been here."

Disappointment surged in Edward. He was disappointed in Mustang. _Sin wouldn't have said that and when I came back here with Sin I am going to make sure this room and all its contents are completely destroyed. This shouldn't be allowed to exist._

Ed didn't reply but his eyes were dark as he turned abruptly and stormed out of the room. Roy let his breath out. He knew Ed had strong views on chimeras and those specimens would have brought it all back to him. He hoped that when Ed calmed down enough to think about it, he'd see the reasoning for Roy's decision. He didn't think it would be any time soon though. Maybe Sin would have better luck he mused as he left the room.

He followed Ed again as the young man pounded furiously down the corridor. Sin flickered into consciousness and for a moment he was in synch with Ed's rapid heartbeat. A blink and Sin's heart slowed. Sin smiled at the golden braid thumping at the young man's back with every heavy footstep and sensed Ed's heart beginning to slow as well. It was all he could do at the moment without revealing himself. He wasn't prepared when Ed suddenly rounded on him.

"That room has to go, Mustang! That room and everything in it!" Bright and angry eyes stared ferociously at the taller man and Sin took a breath.

"It will do." Sin stopped himself from adding 'Ed' to his words. _This is awkward_ he told Roy. "But we can't do it now and you know that."

"I don't care," Ed said rebelliously. "Some things just can't be left behind."

"Fullmetal. Destroying that room now will alert them and whoever is responsible will know that we're aware of what they've done and they'll try to get as far away from here as possible. You want to punish him, but he has to be caught first."

"I know that! I'm not an idiot, bastard!"

"You're acting like one," Sin retorted without consideration and he suddenly turned as his senses jumped. Something had impinged on his awareness and it took him a moment to pinpoint it. It was coming toward them but it was still faint. "We're wasting time with this argument." He turned and began to walk away wondering what was coming towards them this time.

Ed stared at Mustang's back. The man was a bastard through and through and Ed had to remember that. It was hard to keep a distance between them down here, but he had to try. Mustang did nothing that didn't benefit Mustang. That had been Ed's belief in the old days and he had forgotten that. Perhaps it was time to remember it again he thought as he began to stride after the dark-haired man. _I wish Sin was here and not bastard Mustang._

He caught up and stayed a step behind. He'd been leading ever since they'd entered and now he hung back. Let the bastard do all the work for awhile. Edward grimaced as he thought that. They'd been a team and doing it smoothly without even thinking about it. It was only that last room that had disturbed their working relationship. _Or rather it was me that did that._ _But I'm not going to apologise._ Ed looked at Mustang. His single eye was focused in front of them. There was a way to the next floor somewhere up ahead and Ed hoped they found it soon. He wanted to put more distance between himself and that room.

Sin stayed awake as they turned another corner. The sense of people approaching got stronger. Definitely more than one and he concentrated on trying to separate the sounds. Maybe three, four at the most. He'd have to find a way to let Ed know but it was too early yet. He wouldn't be able to explain it and Ed was already upset with him. Well, not _him_ specifically but it was close enough and Roy could deal with it later. _Thank you so much._ Roy's sarcastic thought had him smirking as he replied. _You're very welcome. _

Ed was not happy and Mustang was ignoring him, the smirking bastard. Ed knew he'd been in the wrong. He knew that, but he didn't appreciate Mustang treating him like a child that needed everything spelt out for him. So far they'd been like a team – and wasn't that a surprising notion, he thought – so why hadn't Mustang understood him? Didn't he realise that Ed had needed to let out some of the unreasoning anger that chimeras were always going to stir up in him? Seeing those pitiful remains in those jars was going to bring out the old nightmares and if he could relieve some of that stress by verbally venting, then Mustang should know that. Except that the only who would understand about those nightmares was Al, and talking to Al was no longer possible. _I fucked up again. Ever since he came back, my life is turning into one big fuck-up._ Ed paused as he realised that his life had already been a mess, he had just been ignoring that and calling it survival.

Sin looked back as Ed's steps faltered and saw the dark frowning face. Whatever Ed was thinking about was not making the blond happy. That much was obvious and he hoped it wasn't distracting Ed too much from their situation. There would be time later to sort out any personal issues. Both Sin and Roy were in agreement with that. Sin looked forward again. Whatever was coming was getting closer and he hadn't seen the way up to the next level yet. He lengthened his stride knowing Ed would see that as a challenge, and he smiled as he heard the sudden indrawn breath and the hurrying of booted feet.

Another corner and another door and a stairwell. Sin paused. He could sense them clearly now. He studied the stairwell. They were coming from there. He looked at the door. He couldn't sense anyone closer so that room had to be empty. He strode to the door and opened the door. A small office. His eye narrowed. There was a desk, some shelves and a filing cabinet. Judging from the thickness of the dust on the cabinet and shelves it was probably all related to the pumping station but there was one section of the desk that looked less dusty.

He looked at Ed and pointed at that area and then turned back to the door. He held it ajar and listened for echoes from the stairwell. A muted jingling reached his ears and held himself still for a moment. Three of them and they were moving steadily. He could feel no sense of urgency which meant he had time to tell Edward. Staying undiscovered meant letting them go past and slipping up the stairs once they had passed.

"What is it?" Edward's voice was right at his side and he nearly jumped. He hadn't felt the young man get close.

"People in the stairwell," Sin replied without hesitation. "As soon as they're out of sight we go up the stairs."

There was a small rumbling sound and Sin realised Ed was making it. "Agreed," came the reluctant reply and Sin heard Roy comment. _He's not really an idiot, Sin. He does understand more than he lets on and he doesn't let his emotions control him as much as he used to. _Sin nearly sighed. _You're just saying that because you like him, Roy. _He was hard-pressed not to smile when Roy replied. _So do you._

"What was on the desk?" Sin asked quietly.

"I haven't looked yet, I was seeing what you were doing," Ed replied and turned back towards the desk.

"I don't suppose it would be something useful like a map?" Sin asked cynically as he kept watch at the door.

"No. It looks more like a roster." Sin could hear pages flipping. "An old one. These dates are from a month ago."

"Take it," Sin ordered. "Anything else?"

"A couple of bills of sale. They're not as old as the roster."

"Take them too. At this point it's better than nothing." Sin heard the rusting of paper behind him and then waved for silence as the noises from the stairwell became much louder. He eased the door almost closed, placing his fingers in the jamb to stop it from closing completely. The gap was too small to see much but at least they'd be able to hear.

This time he sensed Ed coming up close to him and they shifted slightly, bodies almost touching as they aligned their faces close to the gap. Metal jingled and they both froze. Footsteps got louder and their breathing slowed down in an attempt to make it as silent as possible.

"… found him earlier?" A heavy voice complained, the words becoming clear.

"Not my duty," was the lazy reply. There was no echo and Edward and Sin knew the strangers had left the stairwell. Metal rattled again and a whine was heard.

"Don't do that, Vel," the first voice said. "The Major gets upset if you manhandle them."

"It's just an animal. Dumb mongrel." Metal scraped along the floor and Edward recognized the sound of a chain at the same moment as Mustang's arm wrapped around him. He wanted to struggle free and burst through the door and stick his automail fist right into the face of that Vel person, whoever he was. Chimeras shouldn't exist but they didn't deserve to be mistreated when they did. Ed didn't see the incongruity of his thoughts as he burned to teach the asshole on the other side of the door a lesson.

Ed's hands lifted and grasped Mustang's arm working to pry it from him but there was a surprising strength in that arm and Edward couldn't move. The man's chest was solid warmth at his back and Ed realised he was effectively stuck where he was. He looked up slightly and saw that Mustang wasn't even looking at him but was still focused on the men outside the door.

"Dumb or not, the Major always seems to know."

"Shut up Mac. Let's just get this over and done with." The voices were moving past the door and Ed fought to stay calm and not break free. The chain rattled and there was a snuffling sound at the base of the door. They could hear it clearly through the finger-width gap. They heard a growl and then the chain rattled again. The growl was cut short with a choked sound.

"Vel!" the other man, Mac, protested and it was easy for Ed to imagine what Vel had done.

"What? It was probably a rat. You want I should check out every rat the damned cur sniffs at."

"You didn't have to pull it back so hard." The voices moved further away. Continual whines were broken by choking gasps. "You're still doing it!"

"Damn stubborn animal!" There was a loud smacking noise and a wild yelp. "Ain't no rats for you this time, mongrel." Vel's voice was threatening and the choking sound became louder.

"No!"

Ed didn't hear the rest of Mac's protest as he was suddenly pushed through the door and found himself staring at two very startled men and a smaller version of the chimera that had been following them earlier. Mustang let go and Ed staggered. By the time he had his balance Mustang had stepped closer to the two men.

"It isn't wise to ignore the rats around here."

Ed stared. What the hell was Mustang doing? _And why does he sound like Sin?_

* * *

…

_Note: I am sorry for the delay and thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Thank you for the prod, Luna, DEE will be next.  
_

_midnite _


End file.
